Un retour inATTENDU
by Caroline02
Summary: A King's Cross, Harry ressent une inhabituelle énergie magique... "Ou étiez-vous?" - "Désolé Hermione, mais il s'est passé quelque chose de vraiment bizarre...". Puis le trio ainsi que Ginny se retrouvent inexplicablement en 1976. Que s'est-il passé? Une autre personne arrive... Et comment fera Hermione lorsqu'elle se retrouvera seule? Hermione/Maraudeurs Rogue, Tom Riddle...
1. Le Poudlard express

Chapitre 1

La gare de King's Cross.

Hermione la connaissait sur le bout des doigts à force de s'y rendre et plus encore depuis qu'elle allait à Poudlard. Étant une née-moldu, elle avait l'habitude depuis ses plus jeunes années à utiliser le train pour se déplacer dans Londres. Cependant, cette gare était particulière pour la jeune fille car c'était dans celle-ci qu'elle avait découvert pour la première fois les joies de ce moyen de transport. Sans oublier que c'était le lieu où il fallait se rendre pour rejoindre l'école de sorcellerie.

Ce qui enchantait le plus Hermione dans le fait de prendre le train était de pouvoir y prendre place pendant un certain temps et de tout bonnement se laisser aller, s'oublier. Elle appréciait particulièrement contempler le paysage défilant sous ses yeux en même temps que le temps passait, la rapprochant un peu plus de sa destination. Le trajet constituait un moment agréable, de détente pour l'adolescente, du moment que des détraqueurs ne venaient pas perturber le voyage comme ce fut hélas le cas l'année précédente.

Tout en poussant son chariot transportant ses bagages, Hermione se remémora les événements de sa troisième année: entre la découverte de son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en tant que loup garou, la rencontre avec le parrain d'Harry qui s'avéra finalement ne pas être le traite ayant vendu ses parents au mage noir et le petit retour dans le temps, l'année n'avait pas été de tout repos.

S'il y avait bien un mot à ne pas utiliser pour décrire ce qu'était une année à Poudlard, c'était sans nul doute le mot «ennuis».

Mais la jeune fille avait beau apprécier le calme et la tranquillité, elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'école et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Harry et Ron lors de sa première année. Les deux garçons étaient parfois immatures et lui avaient fait enfreindre le règlement bien trop souvent à son gout mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans eux.

Avant de recevoir sa lettre d'admission à l'école de Poudlard, Hermione était scolarisée dans une école ordinaire non loin de sa résidence. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement bien. Il fallait aussi dire qu'il n'y a avait pas grand chose à se rappeler car dans cette école, il ne s'y passait pas grand chose. Toutes les journées se ressemblaient, c'était comme répéter le même jour encore et encore.

A l'époque, cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille car elle ne connaissait rien d'autre mais aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait concevoir y retourner.

Hermione arriva finalement assez tôt à la gare de King's Cross. En voyant dix heures et quart sur la grosse horloge de la gare, elle se dit qu'elle aurait du prendre plus son temps, comme lui avait conseillé sa mère, et ne pas autant presser son père pour qu'il finisse son café, ce qu'il détestait.

Résultat, elle avait pas mal d'avance, son train ne partant qu'à onze heures. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il fallait toujours qu'elle parte le plus tôt possible. Après tout, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer. Elle sourit en se rappelant la manière dont Harry et Ron étaient arrivés à l'école il y a maintenant deux ans de cela, et se dirigea tranquillement vers la voie 9/3.

Elle n'aperçut personne aux alentours du Poudlard express, excepté une jeune fille accompagnée probablement de ses parents. Elle possédait de magnifiques cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas du dos et de grands yeux bleus. En terme de taille, elle était clairement plus grande que la Gryffondor, faisant un bon 1m70. Néanmoins, en regardant bien son visage, Hermione comprit qu'il devait s'agir d'une première année. Ses traits infantiles ne laissait que peu de doute sur son âge, quant à son air enjoué en pointant du doigts le train, il n'en laissait aucun. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois face au spectacle se présentant à elle et se décida à monter à bord du Poudlard express.

Elle avait l'embarras du choix en ce qui concernait les compartiments, n'ayant encore personne, mais elle savait exactement lequel elle rejoindrait. A sa vue, elle l'ouvrit et s'installa du coté fenêtre comme elle le faisait toujours. Il s'agissait du compartiment dans lequel elle avait fait la connaissance de ses deux amis.

Pour s'occuper le temps qu'Harry et Ron arrivent, elle sortit de son sac un énorme livre dont le titre était _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Elle se positionna confortablement en appuyant son dos contre la banquette et commença à lire.

Absorbée par sa lecture, Hermione ne vu pas le temps passer et releva la tête surprise lorsqu'elle entendit l'horloge de la gare sonner les onze heures. Ses amis n'était toujours pas là. Avaient-ils juste oubliés qu'ils avaient prévu se retrouver dans ce compartiment ou étaient-ils arrivés trop tard? A cette deuxième hypothèse, la jeune fille soupira d'exaspération.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le temps était magnifique. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel et pas un nuage n'était en vue. Puis le train se mit à siffler, et au bout de quelques secondes, commença doucement à avancer. Hermione avait toujours les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, se disant simplement qu'elle retrouverait Harry et Ron à Poudlard.

Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes lorsque tout d'un coup, la lumière éclatante du soleil laissa place à l'obscurité. La lune commença à recouvrir le soleil jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne soit plus visible et plongea le Poudlard express dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Hermione était émerveillée devant ce qu'elle se doutait être une éclipse. Cependant, par prudence, elle détourna les yeux car elle savait qu'il n'était pas recommandé de regarder un tel phénomène sans lunettes de protection à cause des rayons ultraviolets et infrarouges.

Elle en fut tout néanmoins un peu déçu car elle qui était d'une nature prévoyante, elle n'avait jamais penser à apporter avec elle des lunettes de protection quant à une éventuelle éclipse solaire. Il fallait aussi dire que les éclipses étaient plutôt rares et qu'elle n'avait pas été au courant qu'il y en aurait une aujourd'hui.

Le soleil réapparut après plusieurs minutes et c'est pensive que la jeune fille continua le voyage. Elle repensait à ses trois dernières années à Poudlard tout en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien advenir cette année. Elle et ses amis avaient déjà vu tant de choses depuis le début de leur scolarité qu'il ne restait pas grand chose pour la surprendre.

Du moins le pensait-elle.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le train commença à ralentir pour enfin s'immobiliser. Ils étaient arrivés. Hermione descendit du train, espérant mettre la main sur ses amis. Une fois sur le quai, malgré les nombreux élèves qui s'y trouvait, elle se mit en quête d'Harry et de Ron. Elle parcouru du regard le lieu durant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à entendre:

\- Hermione HERMIONE!

Immédiatement, elle se retourna vers la provenance de la voix, la reconnaissant sans la moindre difficulté. Elle vit à l'autre bout du quai Ron lui faisant de grands signes, ainsi que Harry et Ginny à ses cotés. Elle se précipita vers eux.

\- Où étiez-vous? lança Hermione. Je pensais qu'on allait faire le trajet ensemble.

\- Désolé Hermione s'excusa Harry. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. Lorsqu'on nous avons traversé la voie 9/3 avec Ron et Ginny, j'ai ressenti une inhabituelle énergie magique provenant du dernier wagon du train. Alors nous y sommes allés puis plus rien. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. Nous sommes restés à peine cinq minutes dans le compartiment dans lequel la magie se faisait la plus ressentir que nous étions arrivés.

\- Comment ça, arrivée? interrogea Hermione, dubitative.

\- Nous sommes arrivés ici à peine cinq minutes après être montés dans le train affirma Ron presque en criant.

\- Je ne comprends pas avoua Hermione. Vous essayer de me dire que vous avez... accélérés le temps? continua t-elle peu convaincue.

\- Nous n'avons rien fait du tout contra Ron. Ca s'est produit tout seul.

Elle les regarda chacun leur tour, ne sachant quoi dire. S'étaient-ils cognés la tête?

Un silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par Ginny.

\- On devrait lui montrer le compartiment dit-elle à l'attention de Ron et de Harry.

Harry et Ron acquiescèrent et ce dernier fit signe de la tête à Hermione de les suivre.

N'ayant plus personne sur le quai ainsi que dans le Poudlard express, les quatre Gryffondors rejoignirent rapidement le compartiment dont il était question. Ce fut Hermione qui parla la première.

\- Je ne ressens rien de particulier émanant d'ici Harry. Ce compartiment me paraît tout à fait normal. Tu es sure que..

\- Je ne suis pas fou s'exclama vivement Harry. Je ne perçois plus rien. Mais je peux t'assurer que quand nous nous y sommes rendu tout à l'heure, il y avait bien quelque chose.

\- Oui confirma Ron. Je n'ai rien ressenti mais les faits sont là. Nous n'avons mis que cinq minutes pour effectuer le trajet depuis Londres continua t-il en insistant bien sur les «cinq minutes». Ce n'est pas normal.

Hermione réfléchit un instant, de plus en plus intriguée, puis demanda:

\- Avez-vous croisé des Serpentards?

\- Non répondit confusément Ginny. Pourquoi tu poses cette question?

\- Je me disais que vous aviez peut-être été victime d'une mauvaise blague de la part de _l'un_ d'entre eux.

\- Tu pensais à Malfoy? questionna Ron sans cacher son dégoût envers le Serpentard.

\- Oui se contenta de dire Hermione, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle prit place sur la banquette. Honnêtement si ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague, je ne vois pas ce qui a pu vous arriver.

Harry, Ron et Ginny s'assirent aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, chacun en pleine réflexion.

Soudain, une lumière éblouissante traversa la pièce et encercla le trio et Ginny sans qu'aucun n'ai eu le temps de réagir et ils plongèrent dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Le vent soufflait violemment, la pluie se déchaînait à ce qu'il réussissait à entendre. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et se releva difficilement. Il était tombé par terre. Il redressa ses lunettes de son nez et se mit à parcourir la pièce du regard. Tout ce qui s'était passé plus tôt refit progressivement surface dans la tête de Harry.

C'était étrange. Il n'y comprenait rien. Mais ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Il avait l'habitude d'être dans l'incompréhension depuis ses débuts à Poudlard et même avant cela.

Il n'avait jamais réellement comprit l'aversion, en oubliant le fait qu'ils détestaient les sorciers et le monde magique, de son oncle et de sa tante envers lui. Il s'était toujours montré gentil et aimable envers ces derniers malgré la façon abjecte qu'ils avaient de le traiter. Ils le méprisaient au plus au point et selon le Gryffondor, ils ne le considéraient guère mieux qu'un domestique. Il se demandait d'ailleurs depuis tout petit pourquoi son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia l'avaient recueilli car visiblement, ils ne l'aimaient pas.

Des bruits de mouvement le sortirent de ses pensées et il se retourna pour voir ses amis se réveiller.

Ron était en train de se masser la tête, Hermione sembla totalement déboussolée et Ginny le regardait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda t-elle.

\- Vous avez tous vu cette lumière? Je n'ai pas rêvé? s'informa Ron.

\- Non tu n'as pas rêvé Ron lui affirma Hermione. Sinon on a tous fait le même rêve.

\- On devrait aller voir Dumbledore proposa Harry, ne sachant que proposer d'autre.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient d'accord et c'est ensemble qu'ils quittèrent le train.

Une fois à l'extérieur, ils furent accueillis par une violente pluie et des éclairs commençaient à fuser dans le ciel.

\- Il ne devrait pas faire ce temps là cria Hermione pour se faire entendre. Il y a encore quelques minutes, le temps était resplendissant.

\- Nous sommes peut-être restés endormis plus longtemps que je ne le pensais répondit Harry en criant lui aussi, ses cheveux s'ébouriffant encore plus à cause de la pluie.

\- Vous aviez raison reprit Hermione. Tout cela est très étrange.

 **Voici le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Je sais qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'action mais c'est le temps que l'histoire se mette en place.**

 **Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'ai du temps en ce moment alors dites moi si cette fic vaut le coup d'être continuée. A bientôt j'espère :)**


	2. Bienvenue en 1976

**Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier ceux qui avaient pris le temps de poster une review. Ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

 **Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir ce second chapitre.**

Les quatre Gryffondors étaient sous la pluie depuis à présent une bonne vingtaine de minutes. S'étant trop attardés dans le Poudlard express, ils avaient manqué la dernière diligence se rendant au château. Ils en étaient donc là, trempés de la tête au pied, à tenter tant bien que mal de rejoindre l'école de sorcellerie.

Il n'était pas évident d'avancer quand la nature avait décidé de se léguer contre vous. Le vent soufflait avec une telle intensité qu'il était presque impossible pour le trio et Ginny de regarder devant eux. Dès qu'ils s'y risquaient, celui-ci leur frappait violemment le visage, ne leur laissant qu'un bref instant pour regarder le chemin à suivre avant de se détourner de la tempête.

Le résultat en était qu'en presque une demi-heure, ils n'avaient réalisé que la moitié du chemin. En temps normale, même en marchant, le trajet ne devait pas durer aussi longtemps.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Ron exprime clairement sa fatigue.

Avant son intervention, pour exprimer leur épuisement et leur exaspération de s'être retrouvée dans cette situation, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny soufflaient de temps à autre, chacun voulant faire comprendre aux autres qu'ils avaient besoin d'une pause. Ils ne se le disaient pas directement car aucun d'eux ne voulait être la cause de leur arrêt.

\- Je n'en peux plus! s'exclama Ron en s'arrêtant et en se penchant légèrement en avant pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Moi non plus ajouta Ginny en s'arrêtant à coté de son frère et en s'essuyant le front de sa main.

\- On fait une pause? proposa Hermione. Elle souffla et se débarrassa de plusieurs mèches de cheveux qui avaient atterri sur son visage, toujours trempées. Il ne pleut pratiquement plus et le vent s'est bien atténué rajouta t-elle comme pour essayer de les convaincre alors qu'elle n'en avait nullement besoin. Les autres, autant qu'elle, voulaient une pause.

\- Oui répondit immédiatement Harry. Ses lunettes dégoulinaient d'eau et il arrivait à peine à discerner ce qui se situait devant lui. Il les retira avec soulagement et commença à les essuyer avec son pull.

Ils s'assirent dans un recoin du chemin de campagne où ils s'étaient arrêtes. Le sol avait beau être encore mouillé, ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour s'en préoccuper.

Ils avaient atterri au milieu de nulle part. Pas un bruit ne s'échappait de ce lieu. Il était totalement désert. Les seules choses qui pouvaient être perçues étaient la respiration des adolescents et les légers bruits que produisaient la nature.

Néanmoins, le soleil était de retour, et bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi resplendissant que celui de la matinée, il contribua à redonner l'ombre d'un sourire à Hermione.

\- Si on allait au village de Pré-au-Lard? demanda soudain Ron. Regardez, il est tout proche, bien plus que Poudlard. On se pose cinq, dix minutes aux Trois Balais puis on rentre au château.

\- Pourquoi pas répondit Harry. On y sera toujours mieux qu'ici.

\- Je ne suis pas pour intervint Hermione d'une petite voix. Elle était exténuée. On n'est pas censé se rendre au village de Pré-au-Lard avant les sorties officielles. Et puis, il faut absolument qu'on rentre à l'école. Tout le monde va demander où on est passé.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on était pas censé faire et pourtant on les a faites fit remarquer Ron en levant innocemment les yeux vers le ciel.

A ces paroles, Ginny le regarda d'un air suspicieux mais Ron ne le vit pas.

\- Justement dit Hermione avec plus d'entrain, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter!

\- Et puis c'est le premier jour, il y a peu de chance qu'on s'aperçoive de notre absence continua Ron comme si son amie n'avait rien dit. Il dirigea son regard sur Harry.

\- De toute façon, dès qu'on arrivera à Poudlard, on ira voir Dumbledore et on lui expliquera tout dit ce dernier.

\- Exactement sourit Ron.

Hermione réfléchit un instant puis accepta. Après tout, au point ou il en était…

\- Génial! s'exclama Ron en se relevant.

* * *

En ce lieu, les quatre adolescents retrouvaient une ambiance comparable à celle de Poudlard. Chaleureuse et réconfortante. La différence cependant, était qu'en cette fin d'après-midi, ils y étaient les seuls étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie. La tenancière les avait d'ailleurs accueilli d'un œil suspicieux, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils se sentaient bien. Ils étaient de retour et ensemble. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Harry examina la pièce du regard. Il n'avait pas pu bien la voir l'année précédente étant caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité et étant occupé à tout autre chose. C'est donc avec un certain enthousiasme qu'il découvrit un nouvel endroit du monde magique. Ce n'était qu'un pub mais pour Harry, c'était beaucoup plus.

Cela représentait une part de son héritage, de sa nouvelle vie en tant que sorcier.

Son regard s'attarda longuement sur un vieil homme ou plutôt sur le journal qu'il était en train de lire. La gazette du sorcier. Il regarda la page de couverture et réussit à lire le titre de l'article: «Une nouvelle année pour les étudiants de Poudlard». Il ne pu réprimer un sourire. Poudlard était sa maison.

Cependant, son visage changea brutalement d'expression lorsque son regard dévia vers un recoin du journal. Il avança légèrement sa tête et plissa des yeux pour vérifier ce qu'il venait de lire. Il lit la même chose. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir une erreur.

\- Bah alors mon vieux, qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça?

Il ne répondit pas.

Hermione posa ses yeux sur Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Harry?

Il ne répondit toujours pas.

Elle suivit la direction de son regard et s'arrêta à l'endroit exact où il avait posé le sien. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle analysa la page du journal sous toutes ses coutures mais n'y vit rien de dramatique. Pas de mention de Sirius, pas de… Oh mon dieu!

\- Ce n'est pas possible! s'exclama t-elle horrifiée.

\- De quoi? l'interrogea Ron.

\- Regardez la date du journal dit-elle à l'attention de Ron et de Ginny.

Les deux s'exécutèrent. Et Ron reprit la parole:

\- Oui ben quoi. On est le 1 septembre 1976 affirma Ron. On le savait déjà, vu que c'est le jour de la rentrée.

Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- 1976? répéta Ron en élevant la voix.

Ce haussement de ton sortit Harry de sa torpeur et celui-ci tourna la tête vers son ami.

\- C'est ce qui est écrit sur le journal dit-il calmement.

\- Comment c'est possible? Ginny était choquée. Elle regarda dans toutes les directions, comme si ça lui permettrait de trouver une explication.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée répondit Hermione. A ce que je sache, le seul moyen de retourner dans le temps est avec le retourneur de temps que m'a donné le professeur Mcgonagall.

\- Tu as fais quelque chose? demanda Harry, fixant son regard dans celui de son amie.

\- Non. Bien-sur que non Harry. Et même si je l'avais voulu, le retourneur de temps ne permet de retourner dans le temps que de quelques heures, non de plusieurs années!

\- Comment ça a pu arriver alors? interrogea Ron en se grattant la tête, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Je ne sais pas lui répondit Hermione avec un mélange d'angoisse et de frustration. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut vite qu'on trouve un moyen pour repartir. C'est très important. On ne peut pas rester ici.

\- On avait prévu d'aller voir Dumbledore pour ce qui s'est passé dans le train. Alors je propose qu'on aille toujours le voir mais cette fois-ci pour lui expliquer notre...situation.

Harry ressentait une boule d'excitation dans la poitrine, et bien qu'il ne parvenait à trouver le mot pour en décrire la cause - Impatiente?, Joie? -, il en savait l'origine.

\- Non ce n'est pas un bonne idée. On risquerait d'influer sur le temps. Et même s'il s'agit de Dumbledore. Qu'il le veuille ou non, si nous lui révélons la vérité, il agira forcément différemment.

\- Sans Dumbledore, je ne vois pas comment on peut arriver. Je n'y connais rien sur les voyages dans le temps fit remarquer Ron. Il marqua une pause. Il faudrait se renseigner sur le sujet mais si on ne peut même pas demander...

\- Il faut se renseigner sans demander approuva vivement Hermione.

\- Quelle est ton idée Hermione? l'interrogea Harry.

\- Je pense qu'il nous faut comprendre comment on est arrivé ici pour avoir une chance de rentrer chez nous. Et si on ne peut pas demander, rien ne nous empêche de chercher. Devant le regard confus d'Harry et de Ron, elle soupira avant de s'exclamer:

\- Dans LES livres. Cependant, il nous ai impossible d'accéder à la à bibliothèque de Poudlard si nous ne sommes pas des élèves de l'école. Donc...

\- Je suis d'accord sourit Harry.

Hermione le regarda d'un air interrogatif. Il poursuivit:

\- Ton idée était bien de s'inscrire à l'école?

Elle hocha la tête. Mais devant l'expression de joie qui s'empara du visage de son ami, elle continua:

\- Le temps de trouver une solution à notre problème d'époque. Harry, je sais à quoi tu penses. Je sais que tes parents sont scolarisés à Poudlard à cette date mais il nous faut être très prudent.

\- Je sais Hermione, la rassura Harry. Mais le fait de les voir en vrai c'est...

Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer à un tel point que cela en devenait presque douloureux. Puis un magnifique sourire vint éclairer son visage.

C'était plus que tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu rêver.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny lui firent un sourire compatissant. Ils savaient que le plus grand regret de Harry et sa plus profonde tristesse étaient de ne pas avoir pu connaitre ses parents. Et Hermione pensa qu'il méritait bien de les voir. Au moins ça. Les voir ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas?

\- Donc le problème est réglé s'exclama joyeusement Ron. Je me demande bien à quoi peuvent ressembler les profs à cette époque. Vous pensez que Mcgonagall est aussi sévère que chez nous?

\- Ron le réprimanda Hermione. Cela n'a aucune importance. Maintenant, ce qui est important, c'est de régler le problème de nos apparences. Vous ne pensiez pas vraiment que nous irions à Poudlard sous nos vrais identités rajouta t-elle en voyant l'expression confuse de ses amis.

\- Pourquoi pas? demanda Ron très sérieusement. Personne ne nous connaît ici.

\- Ici oui. Mais quand nous retournerons à notre époque, il ne faut pas que l'on nous reconnaisse. Le professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall ne doivent pas avoir de souvenirs de nous.

\- L'un d'entre vous sait comment changer son apparence? demanda Ginny.

\- Avec du polynectar bien-sur répondit Ron sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Non Ron contra Harry. Le polynectar sert à prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne. Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons.

\- Oui confirma Hermione. J'ai lu quelque chose pendant les vacances qui va nous être utile. Cela concerne un sort qui permet aux sorciers de modifier quelques traits physiques. Je ne l'ai pas testé mais il a l'air assez simple. Il suffit de prononcer la formule _metamorphosem_ puis de s'imaginer avec un autre physique. Le seul petit problème est que le sort reste actif durant seulement 24heures. Mais ce n'est très pas grave pour le moment. Je suis sure qu'on trouvera un sort ou une potion plus efficaces une fois à l'école. Et puis avec un peu de chance, d'ici à ce que le sort ne fasse plus effet, on aura trouvé une solution pour rentrer. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? les interrogea t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- J'en dis que nous allons devoir passer beaucoup trop de temps à la bibliothèque s'exaspéra Ron. Mais sinon c'est un bon plan.

\- Ginny? Harry?

\- C'est bon pour moi.

\- Pour moi aussi. Harry se leva. Il avait hâte. Hâte de voir ses parents.

 **Voilà pour le second chapitre.**

 **Encore une fois, je sais qu'il ne s'y passe rien d'intéressant mais c'est vraiment le temps de mettre les choses en place.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu. Laissez moi une review pour me faire part de votre avis. C'est toujours utile pour moi de connaître votre opinion.**


	3. Retour à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers

**17\. Harry: Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, et effectivement ils vont mettre du temps à trouver une solution à leur problème temporel. Quant à la cabine du fond, je ne peux rien dire. Ça gâcherait la surprise ;)**

Ça y est. Ils y étaient. Juste en face du château de Poudlard.

Hermione appréhendait beaucoup. Ils avaient soigneusement préparé leur arrivée mais elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette boule d'angoisse au fond de sa gorge. Une petite voix n'arrêtait pas de lui murmurer que toute cette situation était bien plus inquiétante qu'elle ne le laissait voir. Que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Bientôt. Très bientôt. Mais Hermione ne voulait pas écouter cette voix. Elle ne le voulait pas du tout. Elle l'a repoussa donc aussi loin qu'il lui fut possible de le faire.

Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard et ca allait bien se passer. Ca _devait_ bien se passer.

Ils avaient tout prévu. Ils avaient imaginé une histoire pour expliquer la raison de leur inscription au château et s'étaient occupés de leur apparence physique. D'ailleurs, Harry avait été le premier a tester le sort qu'Hermione avait évoqué et s'était métamorphosé dès sa première tentative. Il était dorénavant plus grand, ses yeux habituellement verts étaient maintenant bleus et bien que ses cheveux soient toujours en bataille, on pouvait noter qu'ils semblaient légèrement moins indisciplinés. Par ailleurs, sa cicatrice légendaire avait disparu et à son plus grand plaisir, il avait constaté qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes.

Après Harry, c'était Hermione qui s'était lancée. La jeune fille avait gardé, comme Harry, ses cheveux épais. Cependant, à sa différence, elle avait décidé de modifier leur couleur, les rendant presque blonds. Elle avait ensuite modifié ses yeux. Autrefois noisettes, ils étaient à présent beaucoup plus clairs.

Finalement, Ron et Ginny, après réflexion, avaient décidé de garder ce qui faisait la caractéristique de la famille Weasley: leur couleur de cheveux. Néanmoins, la chevelure de Ron était plus longue qu'à l'accoutumance, lui arrivant dorénavant au niveau des épaules et celle de Ginny était légèrement ondulée. Quant aux yeux, Hermione avait conseillé aux deux rouquins de prendre une couleur bien différente l'un de l'autre, afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se ressemblent de trop. Ainsi, ceux de Ginny avaient pris une belle couleur marrons tandis que ceux de Ron avait copié l'ancien vert émeraude de Harry.

Ils avaient tous conservés de nombreuses caractéristiques physiques de leur ancienne apparence, pour des raisons à la fois pratique - se souvenir avec exactitude des modification faites pour pouvoir les refaire n'étant pas simple- et psychologique - pour ne pas oublier qui ils étaient. Si de l'extérieur, ils ne ressemblaient plus totalement à ce qu'ils étaient, de l'intérieur, ils étaient toujours les mêmes.

Concernant Poudlard, s'était exactement le contraire. En contemplant ses alentours, Hermione avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé par rapport à son époque. Le lac, les arbres interminables de la foret interdite, la verdure flamboyante. Tout était intact. Inchangé. Elle savait néanmoins que ce n'était pas vrai. Que sous cet aspect visible, tout était différent.

Cela rendait leur présence en ce lieu étrange. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place.

Soudainement, elle se sentit encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle ne se sentait plus seulement angoissée mais également étrangère. Ce Poudlard-ci n'était pas leur Poudlard. Il n'était pas leur maison.

Néanmoins, ce sentiment de mal-être disparu au moment même où elle aperçut le professeur McGonagall se dirigeant à grands pas vers l'entrée. Elle avait beau avoir rajeuni d'une vingtaine d'années, elle la reconnut aussitôt. Et elle pu voir aux expressions de Harry, Ron et Ginny qu'il en était de même pour eux.

Ils se cherchèrent tous du regard avant de, ensemble, spontanément, l'interpeller en criant et en faisant de grands gestes des mains.

\- Madame!

McGonagall se retourna, une expression à la fois méfiante et surprise affichée sur le visage. Elle regarda un moment les quatre adolescents avant de se rendre à leur rencontre.

\- Je peux vous aider? demanda t-elle. Il ne me semble pas vous connaitre.

\- Oui répondit Harry. En fait, nous aimerions voir le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore? De quoi s'agit-il? questionna McGonagall en remontant ses lunettes de son nez.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler. C'était troublant à quel point elle n'avait pas changé. Le même chignon impeccablement coiffé, la même posture, la même expression. Si l'on exceptait les rides manquantes et le fait qu'elle ne les reconnaisse pas, la jeune fille aurait pu croire qu'ils n'avaient pas changé d'époque. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Ron était en train de fixer leur professeure avec des écarquillés, ce qui voulait sans doute dire qu'il n'était pas loin de penser comme elle.

\- D'une inscription de dernière minute répondit finalement Hermione. Notre ancienne école a connu quelques problèmes et a du fermer. Nous l'avons appris que très récemment. Nous souhaiterions donc nous inscrire ici, à Poudlard, pour cette nouvelle année.

Harry, Ron et Ginny acquiescèrent vivement.

McGonagall resta silencieuse, semblant digérer les informations qu'elle venait d'appendre. Puis elle hocha la tête avant de reprendre.

\- Quelle est cette école? Elle semblait réellement intéressée par la réponse.

\- Oh et bien, je doute que vous la connaissiez. Hermione détourna un instant le regard, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle détestait mentir. Il s'agit d'une petite école d'Angleterre. Elle s'appelle Minipouce continua t-elle néanmoins en la regardant de nouveau.

McGonagall plissa légèrement les yeux, les regarda attentivement chacun leur tour, puis au bout d'un moment, sortit sa baguette et réalisa un rapide mouvement du poignet qui ouvrit le portail. Elle les invita ensuite à la suivre.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée du château et pénétrèrent dans le hall.

Non, vraiment. Rien ne _semblait_ avoir changé.

\- Attendez moi ici une minute.

Ils hochèrent la tête en la regardant disparaitre de leur vue.

\- Hermione, c'est quoi cette école que tu as mentionné? demanda immédiatement Ron.

\- C'est une petite école d'Angleterre comme je l'ai dis au professeur McGonagall.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as dit qu'elle avait fermé? demanda Harry. Tu ne penses pas qu'ils peuvent aller vérifier?

\- Pour que notre histoire soit plus plausible. Et non, ils n'iront pas vérifier. Il existe plusieurs petites écoles pour sorcier en Angleterre qui ne sont pas très réputées. Ça arrive souvent que certaines d'entre elles ferment pour une raison ou pour une autre.

\- Comment tu sais ça?

Hermione regarda Ron d'un air exaspéré.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un faible sourire. Harry voulu ajouter quelque chose mais fut interrompu pas des bruits de pas se dirigeant dans leur direction.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore est prêt à vous recevoir. Suivez-moi.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et montèrent une multitude d'escaliers avant se retrouver au deuxième étage du château.

Les quatre Gryffondors, et plus particulièrement Harry, connaissaient bien la direction à suivre, mais ils se contentèrent de suivre leur professeure.

Finalement, après avoir passé la gargouille et monté les derniers escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny pénétrèrent dans l'antre du directeur, à la suite de McGonagall.

\- Monsieur salua poliment Harry en entrant dans la petite pièce.

\- Merci de nous recevoir dit Hermione.

\- Oui, c'est très...généreux à vous rajouta Ron, ne sachant visiblement pas comment se comporter.

Dumbledore sourit, calmement assis derrière son bureau encombré de divers papiers et objets étranges, dont l'un laissait échappé une fumée verte mélangée de rouge de manière quelque peu inhabituelle. Il ne sembla cependant pas s'en préoccuper. "Asseyez-vous donc" dit il chaleureusement en désignant de la main quatre chaises dont deux qu'il venait de faire apparaître à l'instant d'un coup de baguette.

Il attendit patiemment qu'ils prennent place "Le professeur McGonagall m'a exposé votre situation. Alors comme ça, vous souhaiteriez poursuivre votre scolarité à Poudlard?" Il s'accouda à son bureau puis posa ses mains sous son menton, les regardant fixement derrière ses petites lunettes en demi-lune.

Hermione se sentit soudainement comme un grand livre ouvert. Dumbledore était en train de les observer avec ce regard qui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire à travers vous. C'était comme si la moindre parole était inutile. Comme s'il était impossible de lui cacher quoi que soit. La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de remuer légèrement sur sa chaise à cette constatation, inconfortable.

\- C'est exact monsieur entendit-elle Harry répondre.

\- Bien répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Je n' y vois aucune objection au contraire. Je suis toujours enthousiaste à l'idée d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves à Poudlard. Je vais immédiatement rajouter vos noms dans le registre de l'école. Comment vous appelez-vous?

\- Je suis T Thomas Parker dit Harry et voici Emma Grant, Antonin Stevens et Déborah Lambert.

\- Très bien continua Dumbledore. Et puis-je savoir en quelle année d'études vous êtes?

\- Nous nous apprêtions à entamer notre quatrième année.

\- Quant à moi ma troisième intervint Ginny.

\- Il en sera donc de même ici conclut le directeur après avoir terminé de noter les renseignements apportés.

Dumbledore reposa sa plume et jeta un regard derrière les adolescents "Il vous faudra le matériel nécessaire pour vos cours. Exceptionnellement, comme vous venez d'arriver, l'école vous fournira le matériel dont vous aurez besoin. Avant cela, il va falloir vous répartir dans les maisons qui composent notre école. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez déjà le but de cette répartition...

\- Nous le connaissons affirma Hermione, poussée par une pulsion d'élève modèle.

Puis devant le regard de Dumbledore, elle poursuivit timidement:

\- J'ai lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

\- Je vois. Belle initiative miss Grant la félicita le directeur. Hermione rougit légèrement sous le compliment.

Albus Dumbledore reporta son entière attention sur Minerva qui était restée debout derrière les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Je suggère qu'on les fasse répartir avec les premières années. Qu'en penses-tu Minerva?

\- Je suis d'accord Albus répondit-elle. Le plus tôt est le mieux.

* * *

Le chemin se fit une nouvelle fois dans le silence, créant une atmosphère presque pesante. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se contentant de suivre leur professeure.

Une fois arrivée devant les portes de la Grande Salle, McGonagall se retourna rapidement vers eux.

\- Je dois d'abord m'occuper de la répartition des premières années expliqua t-elle. Ensuite, ce sera votre tour.

Puis sans plus de détails, elle poussa les portes menant à la Grande Salle et s'y engouffra. Les quatre Gryffondors se jetèrent un regard puis y pénétrèrent à leur tour.

Presque aussitôt, Harry sentit une multitude de regards se poser sur eux, accompagnée pour la plupart par divers chuchotements. Il remarqua même une fille de Serpentard les pointer ouvertement du doigt, ne ressentant apparemment aucune gène quant au fait d'être si peu discrète. Harry soupira. Il eut une soudaine pensée pour le Serpendard qu'il appréciait le moins: Malfoy, avant de porter son attention sur autre chose. La table des Gryffondors. Peut-être pourrait-il apercevoir ses parents, ou bien Sirius? Il jeta quelques coup d'œil aux élèves appartenant à sa maison, mais ne les trouvant pas, commença a regarder plus attentivement les différents visages. Celui-ci avait les cheveux ébouriffés, comme lui, mais la couleur ne correspondait pas du tout. Et ce garçon au fond, il ne parvenait pas à voir son visage. Il se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds mais un coup de coude dans les cotes le fit retomber au sol et arrêter ses regards devenu, il le savait, trop insistants. Il ne pu néanmoins pas s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir à sa meilleure amie, laquelle l'ignora royalement.

Ils continuèrent ensuite leur chemin jusqu'aux premières années qui étaient déjà présents, et Harry pu voir que la plupart d'entre eux attendait avec un mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation.

Parmi les enseignants, il y en avait certains que Harry ne connaissait pas. Les seuls qu'il reconnut – excepté Mcgonagall – fut le professeur le professeur Chourave ainsi que le professeur Flitwick.

Une minute plus tard, Harry vit Dumbledore s'approcher et prendre place au centre des professeurs. Dès qu'il commença à parler, le silence se fit.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je suis heureux de vous retrouver à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. Je souhaite également la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves. Le directeur observa avec un sourire bienveillant les premières années dont certains semblaient être complètement tétanisés. Je sais que Poudlard peut sembler impressionnant au premier abord mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous y habituerez très vite. J'aimerais par ailleurs vous informer que quatre élèves venant d'une autre école de sorcellerie vont désormais poursuivre leurs études parmi nous. Je compte sur vous pour les accueillir le plus chaleureusement possible.

Il parla encore quelques minutes, rappela – averti à l'attention des nouveaux – qu'il était strictement interdit de s'aventurer dans la foret interdite puis laissa le professeur McGonagall à sa tâche.

\- Lorsque je vous appellerai, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret pour que je puisse poser sur vos têtes le choixpeau magique. Il se chargera de vous répartir dans l'une des quatre maisons de l'école. A savoir la maison de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle ou de Serpentard.

\- Judith Williams?

Une petite fille brune aux cheveux coiffés en deux tresses s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers le professeur McGonagall. Une qu'elle se fut finalement installée sur le tabouret, McGonagall la vêtit du choixpeau.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que le choixpeau ne s'exclame:

\- SERDAIGLE!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement survient de la maison en question et la jeune fille se releva souriante puis se dirigea vers sa table.

Pendant près de quarante minutes, les élèves de premières années défilèrent sur le tabouret jusqu'à ce que chacun d'entre eux eurent été placé dans l'une des quatre maisons.

Ce fut maintenant au tour du trio et de Ginny, lesquels étaient de plus en plus stressés, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas leur première fois.

La voix du professeur Mcgonagall retentit de nouveau:

\- Antonin Stevens?

Pendant que Ron avançait doucement jusqu'au tabouret, il pu sentir le regard curieux de tous les élèves de la Grande Salle posé sur lui. Et cela ne l'aida guère à se détendre. Il ne se sentit mieux que lorsqu'il entendit le choixpeau crier:

\- GRYFFONDOR!

Au nom de sa maison, Ron prit le temps de souffler de soulagement puis se dirigea, avec un peu plus d'assurance que lorsqu'il lui fallut rejoindre le tabouret, vers la table des rouge et or. Au passage, il adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à ses amis puis alla s'installer à la table qui était toujours en train d'applaudir vigoureusement.

\- Déborah Lambert?

C'était au tour de Ginny d'être répartie. Elle n'était pas vraiment nerveuse car elle doutait que comme son frère, elle serait répartie une nouvelle fois à Gryffondor. Elle fut néanmoins complètement rassurée lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du choixpeau s'écrier:

\- GRYFFONDOR!

A son tour, elle adressa un sourire encourageant à Harry et à Hermione puis alla s'asseoir à coté de son frère.

\- Thomas Parker?

Harry se dirigea vers McGonagall d'un pas plus confiant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Après tout, Ron et Ginny avaient été réparti dans la maison qu'ils occupaient en tant normal alors il n'y avait aucune raison d'appréhender. Il serait réparti à Gryffondor lui aussi et tout irait bien.

Cependant, lorsque le choixpeau fut posé pour la seconde fois sur sa tête, il sembla, comme la première fois, en grande réflexion quant au choix de sa future maison. Harry se mit alors inconsciemment à murmurer tout bas _Gryffondor Gryffondor._ Puis le verdict tomba.

\- SERPENTARD!

 _Quoi?_

Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer durant quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait du mal comprendre. Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il croisa le regard incrédule d'Hermione puis celui affolé de Ron et enfin celui plus neutre de Ginny, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas mal compris. Au contraire, il n'avait que trop bien compris.

Il se leva donc, presque tremblotant puis se retourna vers le choixpeau magique qu'avait récupéré McGonagall. Il espérait que celui-ci se mette à crier pour lui dire qu'il s'était trompé et que sa place se trouvait à Gryffondor. Mais rien ne se passa.

Alors, résigné, il s'avança vers la table de sa nouvelle maison, non sans une boule douloureuse dans la poitrine.

\- Emma Grant?

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **J'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire que je l'aurais voulu. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Ça m'aide énormément. Et n'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques si vous en estimez le besoin.**


	4. Début en tant que quelqu'un d'autre

**:** **S** **alut! Pour Hermione, j'avoue avoir hésité. Je te laisse découvrir où je l'ai placé.**

* * *

Harry avait le regard obstinément fixé sur la table.

Le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Serpentard, lui, Harry. Il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à y croire. Et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Il était vrai que le choixpeau lui avait suggéré la maison de Serpentard lors de sa vrai répartition, lorsqu'il était seulement âgé de onze ans, mais il ne l'y avait pas envoyé! Il l'avait écouté et laissé rejoindre les Gryffondors. Harry avait très vite compris qu'il n'avait rien à faire à Serpentard. Rien du tout! Cela n'avait aucun sens. Ron et Ginny avaient bien été envoyés à Gryffondor, c'est à dire la maison qu'ils occupaient à l'origine, alors pourquoi pas lui. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser...

\- SERPENTARD!

Cette annonce le coupa net dans ses pensées. Avait-il bien entendu? Il reporta son attention sur Hermione et remarqua son expression horrifiée.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le choixpeau avait-il complètement perdu la tête? Hermione était de loin la personne la moins propice qu'il connaisse à se retrouver chez les vert et argent.

\- Maintenant que la répartition est terminée, je vous laisse profiter du festin dit joyeusement Dumbledore.

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas faim mais alors pas du tout.

Serpentard? Elle? C'était tellement ridicule que si elle n'avait pas été aussi contrarié, elle en aurait rit. Elle était une né-moldu. Ce simple fait aurait du bannir la maison de Salazar Serpentard des possibilités du choixpeau en ce qui la concernait. N'importe laquelle des autres maisons auraient convenues, mais _pas_ celle-ci. Les Serpentards l'avaient toujours méprisé pour ses origines moldu et maintenant elle se retrouvait dans leur maison! C'était n'importe quoi!

\- Herm. Emma? entendit-elle Harry l'appeler.

Hermione tourna la tête vers son ami et réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle était venue s'installer à coté de lui.

\- Oui?

\- Tu vas bien? Je veux dire...

\- Je sais répliqua doucement Hermione. On est à...Serpentard. C'est impensable. Je sais que c'est provisoire mais tout de même rajouta t-elle en baissant la voix pour ne pas que les autres les entendent. Ça fait un choc.

\- Hey les nouveaux!

Harry et Hermione interrompirent leur conversation et se mirent à la recherche de la voix qui les avait interpellé. Leur regard se posa sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Son visage était fin et celui-ci paraissait plus âgé que les deux "Gryffondors".

\- Je suis Daniel Parkinson et lui dit-il en désignant une autre personne il s'agit de...

\- Marcus Greengrass.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent un bref instant, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils devaient faire. Finalement, ce fut Harry qui prit l'initiative de répondre quelque chose.

\- Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Moi c'est...

\- On sait coupa Marcus. Le professeur McGonagall a dit vos noms quand elle vous a appelé.

\- C'est vrai se souvint Harry, se sentant soudainement un peu bête.

\- Ce n'est pas trop dure d'arriver dans une nouvelle école? demanda Daniel.

Hermione n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait ce début de conversation. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils en viennent à discuter de leur soit-disant ancienne école. Elle ne savait grand chose sur Minipouce et ne se voyait pas inventer des choses concernant cet établissement. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Elle était encore trop chamboulée par les récents événements.

\- Non répondit sincèrement Hermione. En vérité, je crois que nous n'avons pas encore réalisé rajouta t-elle en regardant Harry qui approuva d'un geste de la tête.

Elle n'avait pas menti. Ce qu'elle avait répondu était vrai. Elle ne réalisait pas, et elle se doutait que Harry devait ressentir la même chose, qu'ils avaient atterri à Serpentard.

* * *

Le dîner était terminé depuis une bonne heure et Harry et Hermione avaient fait la connaissance du préfet de la maison de Serpentard. Il leur avait rapidement expliqué les règles du château, ainsi qu'aux premières années avant de les laisser à leurs occupations.

Le jeune préfet semblait agréable à première vue mais Harry et Hermione ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être soupçonneux. Ils savaient par expérience qu'il fallait toujours ce méfier des Serpentards, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils se montraient aimables.

Ils étaient tard à présent mais les deux amis étaient encore dans la salle commune afin de pouvoir discuter librement. Ils avaient attendu avec impatience qu'elle se vide et progressivement, ce fut le cas. Au cours de cette attente, quelques élèves étaient venu faire connaissance et certains leur avaient même proposé, dont Daniel Greengrass, leur aide s'ils en avaient besoin, notamment pour se repérer dans le gigantesque château. Désormais, ils étaient seuls et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant au vue de l'heure qu'il était, à savoir 00h15.

\- Harry, que penses-tu des Serpentards? demanda tout à coup Hermione

\- Je ne sais pas trop répondit t-il. Bizarrement, ils me paraissent...presque sympathiques.

\- J'ai la même impression. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas si étonnant.

A cela, Harry la regarda avec une expression interrogatif sur le visage.

\- Bien oui. Nous sommes des Serpentards. Donc c'est normal qu'ils ne se comportent pas avec nous de la même manière que si nous étions des Gryffondors.

Au moment ou Hermione avait prononcé: «Nous sommes des Serpentards», elle s'était sentie comme une comédienne en train de jouer un rôle. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas complètement faux. Tant qu'elle serait à cette époque, elle devrait jouer un rôle. Elle n'était plus Hermione Granger mais Emma Grant. Et il en était de même pour Harry, Ron et Ginny.

\- Tu as sans doute raison dit Harry. Mais je pense que j'aurais tout de même du mal à m'y faire.

Il fit une pause puis reprit la parole, ayant soudainement réalisé quelque chose.

\- Nous n'avons aucune affaire ici. Nos valises n'ont pas fais le voyage avec nous. Nous avons seulement l'uniforme scolaire que le professeur Dumbledore nous a donné mais sinon nous n'avons rien. En y réfléchissant, je trouve même bizarre que lui et McGonagall ne nous ai pas interrogé sur le sujet.

\- A mon avis, ils ont du se faire une théorie sur la question. Et puis, nous n'avons pas rien. Tu n'es pas passé à ton dortoir? Posé sur mon lit, j'y ai trouvé mon matériel scolaire, un pyjama, quelques vêtements ainsi que tout le nécessaire de toilette. Quand j'ai vu que nos affaires n'étaient pas à Poudlard, je me suis mise à réfléchir à une plusieurs scénarios pour expliquer leur absence. Je dois aussi que je pensais vraiment qu'on les retrouverait dans le hall, comme les années précédentes. D'ailleurs, je ne comprend pas pourquoi elles n'ont pas fait le voyage avec nous… rajouta pensivement Hermione. Mais en fait, je ne comprend _rien_ de toute cette situation et c'est extrêmement énervant.

\- Quelle genre de théorie lui demanda Harry.

Hermione le regarda en plissant les yeux, comprenant qu'il n'avait rien écouté du reste. Elle soupira puis commença son explication.

\- Je pense que Dumbledore croit que notre présence ici est du à une attaque à notre soi-disant ancienne école. Comme je l'ai déjà dis, il n'est pas rare que des écoles pour sorcier d'Angleterre ferment pour une raison ou pour une autre. Encore plus à cette époque rajouta t-elle après un petit silence.

Harry releva les yeux vers elle et se se contenta de hocher la tête. Il se doutait à quoi elle faisait allusion, ou plutôt à qui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, la tête confortablement posé contre son oreiller, Hermione cru que toute la journée précédente n'avait été qu'un rêve. Une rêve totalement ridicule. Cette pensée ne substitua cependant pas très longtemps dans son esprit et le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres se transforma vite en un froncement de sourcil. Ce dortoir n'était pas celui des Gryffondors, il ne lui fallu pas plus de dix seconde pour le voir. La simple couleur verte, recouvrant la totalité des murs, sonna comme un rappel dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle était à Serpentard. Peu réjoui par cette constatation, elle se dégagea des couvertures en soupirant puis se leva. Une journée difficile l'attendait.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle commune lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

\- Tu es sure que tu vas trouver?

Hermione se retourna et aperçu l'une des filles qui partageaient dorénavant sa chambre.

\- Pardon? répondit-elle confuse.

\- La Grande Salle? Tu es sure que tu vas la trouver? réitéra t-elle.

\- Oh et bien je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de mémoriser la trajectoire hier soir mais, il y a toujours un risque. Ce château est tellement grand.

Hermione était plutôt satisfaite de sa réponse. Elle avait été prise au dépourvue mais avait vite réussie à se reprendre. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître le château en tant que nouvelle élève de l'école.

\- Je vais t'accompagner. Au fait, je m'appelle Mélanie. Mélanie Nott. Tu es rentré tard dans la chambre hier soir.

\- C'est gentil merci. Et moi c'est H... Emma Grant. Oui je discutait avec mon meilleur ami dans la salle commune.

Mélanie acquiesça puis elles sortirent ensemble de la salle en question. Le trajet pour rejoindre la Grande Salle se fit, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Hermione, dans le silence. Elle ne souhaitait pas commencer la journée par des questions, surtout si celles-ci en venait à Minipouce. La jeune fille remarqua néanmoins que Mélanie lui jetait parfois quelque coup d'œil, comme si elle attendait qu'elle prenne la parole.

Une fois entrée dans la Grande Salle, Hermione suivit Mélanie jusqu'à la table des Serpentards. Sur le passage, elle jeta un regard à la table des Gryffondors, à la recherche de Ron et de Ginny. Elle ne les trouva cependant pas et arriver à sa table, constata que Harry manquait également à l'appel.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à l'absence de ses amis. Il était encore tôt, à peine huit heures. Elle s'installa au coté de Mélanie, qui avait commencé à parler avec d'autres personnes, puis commença tranquillement à se servir.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, Hermione se sentit de plus en plus inconfortable. Les conversations allaient bon train dans la Grande Salle, alors que elle était seule, à manger son petit déjeuner. Cette situation lui rappela de vieux souvenirs. De vieux souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas se rappeler.

Avant de côtoyer Harry et Ron, elle n'avait jamais eu de véritable amis, n'étant pas très douée pour ce qui était de s'en faire. Elle avait d'ailleurs passé la quasi totalité de sa scolarité moldu isolée des autres enfants de son âge. La plupart d'entre eux la trouvait en effet trop sérieuse, pas amusante et par conséquent, inintéressante.

Hermione piqua sa fourchette dans son morceau de bacon puis la mit dans sa bouche.

Il y avait cependant bien eu une fille avec qui elle avait sympathiser, mais celle-ci avait déménagé seulement quelques mois après leur première rencontre. Hermione n'avait jamais su pourquoi. C'était pour cette raison que Harry et Ron comptaient autant pour elle aujourd'hui. Ils l'avaient sorti de sa solitude, de ses bouquins - enfin pas complètement, elle adorait toujours autant lire et apprendre, c'était indéniable- lui avaient montré qu'ils se souciait d'elle et surtout, lui avaient appris quelque chose d'important: l'amitié.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps?

Hermione sursauta puis regarda à sa gauche. Harry. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- Ça doit faire un peu plus de dix minutes répondit Hermione.

\- J'ai croisé Ron et Ginny à l'entrée de la Grande Salle dit-il à voix basse en s'installant à ses cotés, le coté ou il n'y avait pas Mélanie. On a dit qu'on allait essayer de se voir pendant nos heures de libres.

\- Justement. Regarde.

Harry tourna la tête dans la direction qu'Hermione avait pointé et vit un professeur qui était en train de distribuer des feuilles à chacun des élèves de Serpentard. Il s'approcha finalement d'eux.

\- Vous devez êtes les deux nouveaux! M. Parker et Miss Grant? C'est bien ça? interrogea en souriant un homme légèrement opulent et aux cheveux grisonnants.

Ils confirmèrent.

\- Tenez. Il leur tendit un morceau de parchemin chacun. Ce sont vos emploi du temps. J'y pense, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Il se frappa le front de la main droite en secouant négativement la tête, visiblement estomaqué de ne pas avoir commencé par cela. Je suis le professeur Slughorn se reprit-il, et c'est moi qui vous enseignerait les potions. Je suis également votre directeur de maison donc si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir me voir continua t-il dans un sourire aimable.

Ils acquiescèrent, puis leur professeur s'éloigna rapidement à la rencontre d'autres élèves.

\- On commence avec une heure de sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick s'exclama Hermione en regardant avec attention son emploi du temps. Au moins, on le connaît et on sait que c'est un très bon professeur.

\- On a ce cours en commun avec les Gryffondors rajouta Harry. On pourra voir Ron et je pourrais peut-être... je pourrais peut-être voir mes parents.

Hermione détourna son regard du morceau de parchemin qu'elle venait de recevoir et regarda Harry.

\- Oui Harry. Tu pourras les voir sourit Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Hermione se levèrent, prêts à se rendre en cours de sortilèges.

\- Attends arrêta Hermione, nous ne somme pas censés connaitre, tu as oublié? On n'est donc pas censé savoir où se trouve la salle de sortilège. Nous devrions demander notre chemin à un élève, ça serait plus crédible dit Hermione à voix basse.

Harry haussa les épaules."On a qu'à faire comme si on suivait les Serpentards de notre année."

\- C'est une bonne alternative approuva Hermione.

Ils se placèrent donc derrière des Serpentards qui venaient également de se lever. Harry savait qu'il s'agissait de quatrième année car l'un d'entre eux partageait son dortoir.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant leur salle de cours et à peine eurent t-ils le temps d'échanger un mot qu'un garçon vint à leur rencontre.

\- Salut dit-il simplement.

\- Salut répondirent Harry et Hermione.

\- Tu es en quatrième année toi aussi? lui demanda Harry. J'aurais parié que tu étais plus âgé.

\- Eh oui répondit Daniel avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le fais remarquer. Mais je suis bel et bien un quatrième année.

\- Très bien se contenta de dire Harry ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre.

Et à son grand soulagement, ce fut le moment que choisit le professeur Flitwick pour arriver.

Ils s'écartèrent de la porte pour le laisser l'ouvrir et entrèrent dans la salle. Daniel partit rejoindre Marcus, un autre Serpentard et Harry et Hermione partirent s'installer au deuxième rang. Habituellement, la jeune fille se plaçait toujours au premier rang mais cette fois-ci, elle préférait éviter. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec cette époque et de toute façon, la dernière chose qu'elle devait faire, c'était de se faire remarquer.

\- C'était qui?

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers la voix et tombèrent nez à nez avec Ron qui s'était installé à coté de Harry.

\- Qui ça? demanda Harry

\- Le garçon avec lequel vous étiez en train de parler dit-il en le désignant d'un geste de la tête.

\- Il s'appelle Daniel Parkinson et...

\- Parkinson? répéta t-il en élevant la voix.

Hermione lui lança un regard noire puis vérifia autour d'elle que personne ne l'ai entendu. Rassurée en constatant que personne ne faisait attention à eux, elle reporta de nouveau son attention sur Ron.

\- Fais un peu attention le réprimanda Hermione.

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire d'excuse puis l'attention du trio se tourna vers les derniers arrivants. Quatre garçons venaient d'y pénétrer. Le premier était le portait craché de l'ancien Harry, excepté pour les yeux qui étaient marrons, le deuxième avait les yeux gris et les cheveux noirs, le troisième avait un visage fatigué les cheveux châtains clairs et enfin, le dernier était petit et grassouillet. Tous les quatre, les deux premiers en tête, se dirigèrent d'un pas confiant à la dernière rangée de la salle de cours.

Harry les regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avoir mis tant de temps à le poster.**

 **Et comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **A bientôt!**


	5. Mise au point

Les cours de la matinée étaient désormais passés.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient commencé la journée avec une heure de sortilèges puis les trois amis s'étaient séparés. Harry et Hermione avaient rejoins Mme Chourave pour deux heures de botanique et Ron, quant à lui, ayant une heure de libre avant son cours d'histoire de la magie, était parti retrouver sa salle commune.

Le déjeuner arriva assez vite et les deux nouveaux Serpentard eurent le temps d'intercepter Ginny avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle pour lui dire de les rejoindre au parc après le repas. Ils avaient déjà convenu de cela avec Ron durant le cours du professeur Flitwick.

Ils n'avaient pas de cours de prévu pour l'après-midi, étant le premier jours, et cela était tout bénéfique pour eux en ce jour. Ils auraient tout le temps nécessaire pour faire le point sur leur situation et décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

Après avoir mangé, c'est tout naturellement que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, chacun leur tour pour ne pas attirer l'attention, quittèrent la Grande Salle et sortirent de l'enceinte de l'école pour son parc.

Le temps s'y prêtant, ils s'installèrent confortablement sur l'herbe. En dessous d'un grand arbre afin de ne pas avoir les rayons du soleil dans les yeux.

\- Alors... commença Ron

\- Oui? l'incita à poursuivre Harry

\- Vous êtes à Serpentard! lâcha t-il comme si cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il voulait le dire.

\- Oui soupira Hermione. Et j'ai beau y avoir réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit, je ne vois vraiment pas comment ça a pu arriver.

\- Je croyais qu'à notre époque, le choixpeau avait hésité à te placer à Serpentard intervint Ginny en regardant Harry. Ce n'est donc pas tellement surprenant, si?

\- Harry n'a rien avoir avec ces serpents répliqua Ron. Et Hermione, en tant que née-moldu, n'aurait jamais du se retrouver dans cette maison.

La concernée hocha vivement la tête.

\- Et sinon, comment ça se passe à Gryffondor? demanda Harry

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment différent de notre époque répondit Ginny. Et dans l'ensemble, les élèves ont l'air sympa.

Voyant que ce n'était pas la réponse que son ami attendait, Ron reprit la parole:

\- Je leur ai parlé commença t-il. Aux Maraudeurs je veux dire continua t-il

Harry le regardait à présent avec un air intéressé.

\- Et alors, comment sont-ils? questionna t-il

\- Eh bien, tu as pu t'en rendre compte par toi même au cours de Flitwick, non? Ils me font un peu penser à mes frères. Enfin surtout Sirius et ton père.

\- Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je savais qu'ils étaient plutôt...confiants mais pas à ce point.

\- Tu as vu la tête de Flitwick (Il est devenu rouge de colère) quand Sirius lui a dit qu'il ne devrait pas autant s'énerver du fait que la plupart des élèves n'avaient pas revu les sortilèges de l'année précédente, que ton père a ajouté que de toute façon, il aurait du s'y attendre et qu'en conclusion, ils ont affirmé que «les vacances, c'est fait pour se reposer» rigola Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Ron le réprimanda Hermione.

Ron fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et continua:

\- Je dois dire que suis tout à fait d'accord avec eux. Mais je n'aurais jamais osé parler comme ils l'ont fais au professeur Flitwick. Surtout qu'il est l'un des rares professeurs de Poudlard que j'apprécie, à notre époque en tout cas, ici je ne sais pas encore.

Il y eut un court silence avant que Harry ne se décide à le briser.

\- Tu disais que tu leur avais parlé?

\- Oui affirma Ron. Mais pas longtemps. Je crois qu'ils étaient juste curieux. Ils m'ont interrogé sur mon arrivée ici.

A ces paroles, ses amis ainsi que sa sœur le regardèrent avec inquiétude.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas se précipita de dire Ron. Je n'ai rien dis de compromettant. J'ai seulement répondu que je venais d'une école appelé Minipouce et que comme celle-ci vient de fermer, je suis venu à Poudlard.

\- Tu n'as rien dis d'autre? demanda Hermione

\- J'ai seulement rajouté que connaissant la réputation de Poudlard, j'étais chanceux d'y avoir été accepté. C'est tout. Ensuite, un Gryffondor est entré dans la salle commune et ils m'ont laissés pour aller le voir. Je crois bien qu'ils avaient une idée derrière la tête. En tout cas, après ça, ils se sont totalement désintéressés de moi.

\- Et concernant ma mère? Je l'ai vaguement aperçu en cours de sortilèges. Elle semble plus calme que mon père.

\- Je ne sais pas répondit Ron. Je ne lui a pas parlé.

\- Moi si dit calmement Ginny. Elle a l'air vraiment gentille. Elle m'a souhaité la bienvenue et m'a dit que si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit, de ne surtout pas hésité à le lui demander.

Harry sourit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était tout à fait l'idée qu'il s'était représenté de sa mère. A savoir une personne généreuse, disponible et surtout attentive aux autres.

Le trio et Ginny continuèrent de discuter ensemble un bonne partie de l'après-midi et abordèrent divers sujets dont le plus important, ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant qu'ils étaient inscris à Poudlard.

Ils se séparèrent aux alentours de 17 heures après avoir décidé de l'attitude à suivre.

Ils avaient convenu d'essayer de s'intégrer à l'école afin de ne pas se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire. En effet, en tant qu'élèves arrivés en cours de scolarité, il était difficile de passer inaperçu, il était donc inutile de donner plus de raisons d'attirer l'attention sur eux. S'ils restaient toujours tous les quatre ensemble, cela deviendrait vite bizarre. Sans oublier qu'à présent que Harry et Hermione étaient à Serpentard, être régulièrement en compagnie de Gryffondors pourraient être mal vu au sein de leur nouvelle maison et ainsi rendre leur intégration difficile. Il en était de même pour Ron et Ginny via leur propre maison. Il fallait donc qu'ils essaient de sympathiser avec d'autres élèves.

Ils avaient aussi prévu de commencer leur recherche à la bibliothèque dès le lendemain. Hermione avait voulu commencer aussitôt après leur discussion mais Ron l'avait convaincu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Comme il lui avait si bien dit: «Aucun élève normal n'irai à la bibliothèque dès le premier jour de cours.». La jeune fille avait rechigné, disant que c'était trop bête car ils n'étaient pas encore envahis par les devoirs et qu'ils devraient en profiter. Cependant, elle avait fini par céder, sachant que son ami n'avait pas totalement tord.

Enfin, ils avaient décidé qu'il serait préférable qu'ils s'y rendent par deux et à tour de rôle, dans l'optique une nouvelle fois de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Deux Serpentards et deux Gryffondors assis ensemble à une table de la bibliothèque, c'était loin d'être discret.

* * *

Après avoir quitté le parc, ils rejoignirent leur salle commune.

Harry et Hermione, pris par l'habitude, avaient suivis Ron et Ginny une bonne partie du trajet menant à la tour des Gryffondors, jusqu'à ce que Hermione se rende compte de leur erreur et ne le fasse remarquer à Harry. Ils avaient donc rapidement salué les deux Weasley puis rebroussé chemin et s'étaient rendu à la tour des Serpentards.

Une fois arrivée, les deux amis se séparèrent et Hermione monta à son dortoir.

Elle eut tout juste refermé la porte qu'elle entendit:

\- Te revoilà! C'est pas trop tôt!

Hermione sursauta légèrement, surprise de cet accueil. Elle se retourna vers son interlocutrice et reconnu Mélanie Nott, la fille de son dortoir qui l'avait mené jusqu'à la Grande Salle au matin.

\- Oui. J'étais parti faire un tour dans le parc répondit calmement Hermione. Elle ne s'en était pas aperçu plus tôt -elle se demanda même comment elle avait pu passer à coté- mais Mélanie possédait des yeux comme elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Ils étaient bleus mais ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle bleu, c'était un bleu foncé qui rendait son regard absolument magnifique.

\- Avec ton ami? Parker c'est ça? l'interrogea Mélanie

Hermione sortit de sa contemplation et répondit par un hochement de tête avant de rajouter:

\- On ne connais pas encore les élèves d'ici. Alors d'une certaine manière, on s'entraide.

\- En même temps, on ne peut pas dire que vous fassiez beaucoup d'effort répliqua la Serpentarde. Vous êtes arrivés hier et depuis, à moins qu'on ne vous interroge, vous ne parlez à personne. On avait l'après-midi de libre aujourd'hui, vous auriez pu en profiter pour faire connaissance avec les élèves de notre maison.

L'ancienne Gryffondor se sentit mal à l'aise. Ils en avaient discuté elle, Harry, Ron et Ginny du fait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient toujours ensemble, qu'il fallait qu'ils s'intègrent.

Ils venaient tout juste de prendre cette décision mais c'était trop tard apparemment. Ils éveillaient déjà des interrogations, ou plutôt, Harry et elle éveillaient certaines interrogations quant à leur comportement quelque peu distant.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une explication valable. Cependant, Mélanie ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Allez, suis moi. Je vais te présenter aux autres.

La jeune fille se dirigea à l'entrée du dortoir, où Hermione se trouvait toujours et sortit. L'ancienne Gryffondor la suivit et toute deux se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune.

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la salle et constata que Harry n'y était plus.

\- Alors Emma, je te présente Marion Parkinson et Suzanne Kosh dit Mélanie en les désignant d'un geste de la main.

Hermione se douta qu'elles devaient être ses camarades de chambres.

Lorsqu'elle était parti se coucher la veille, les deux filles dormaient déjà. Seul Mélanie était réveillée et celle-ci s'était contentée de lui faire un bref sourire, sourire qu'elle lui avait bien entendu rendu.

Au réveil, elle avait encore raté une occasion de les croiser en se levant assez tôt, comme à son habitude. Finalement, elle se dit que les remarques de Mélanie étaient fondées. Au vu de son attitude, tout laissait à croire qu'elle cherchait à éviter tout le monde.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis Emma Grant dit Hermione

\- Enchanté Emma dit Marion.

\- On commençait à croire que tu faisais tout ton possible pour ne pas nous voir répliqua Suzanne

\- Oh non pas du tout bafouilla Hermione. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre d'être ici. J'essaye de prendre doucement mes repères.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas dit gentiment Marion. Nous pouvons comprendre. Ça ne doit pas être évident d'arriver du jour au lendemain dans une nouvelle école.

Hermione acquiesça et lui sourit pour sa compréhension.

Bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas le vérité, elle était dans le vrai. Ce n'était vraiment pas évident d'être ici. Seulement, ce n'était pas à cause de la raison qu'elle avait évoqué. Le problème, c'était l'époque pas le lieu.

\- Allons nous asseoir s'exclama Mélanie. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler.

La jeune fille joignit le geste à la parole en s'installant sur un des fauteuils situés en face de la cheminée. Elle fut rapidement suivis par les deux autres filles qui prirent place sur le canapé et Hermione ne put faire autrement que de les rejoindre.

\- Alors Emma repris Mélanie. Parle nous un peu de toi. Pourquoi as-tu changé d'école?

Les deux autres regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers la jeune fille, apparemment intéressées par la réponse qu'elle allait donner.

La concernée savait que cette question aurait été posée à un moment ou un autre alors autant s'en débarrasser maintenant.

\- En fait, répondit Hermione du ton le plus assuré qu'elle pu, mon ancienne école a fermé. Du coup, moi et certains élèves de mon ancienne école avons décidés de tenter notre chance à Poudlard.

Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de poursuivre, espérant les détourner de la question qu'elle redoutait. Elle pensa à ce que Ron avait dit.

\- Tout le monde connaît la réputation de Poudlard. Je suis donc très heureuse de poursuivre mes études ici. Je suis certaine que les cours vont me plaire. Ceux de ce matin étaient très intéressants.

\- Heureuse que ça te plaise sourit Marion

Un instant, elle crut qu'elle avait réussi et que les filles ne lui poseraient pas la question jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix de Suzanne demander:

\- Pourquoi elle a fermé ton école?

Hermione masqua le mieux possible son malaise. Bien sur, elle avait la réponse à la question posée mais elle ne voulait absolument pas la donner.

Si cette question leur était posée, elle avait prévue avec Harry, Ron et Ginny de la contourner au maximum et s'ils n'y parvenaient pas, de raconter l'histoire qu'ils avaient imaginé. A savoir une attaque. C'était la raison la plus plausible de la fermeture d'une école. Mais Hermione éprouvait des remords à l'idée de mentir sur un pareil sujet.

\- C'est assez compliqué dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait souhaité plus confiante.

Puis soudain, le regard de Mélanie se détourna d'elle puis se fut au tour de Suzanne et enfin de Marion de faire de même. Leur attention était désormais portée en direction des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Hermione ne comprit pas se brusque changement d'intérêt et tourna la tête pour voir ce qui l'avait provoqué. Harry était en bas des escaliers mais il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'un garçon que Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à identifier. Son teint pale et ses cheveux gras le rendait immédiatement reconnaissable. Severus Rogue.

Hermione était sous le choque. Pas une fois depuis leur arrivée au Poudlard de cette époque elle n'avait envisagé de croiser son professeur de potion. Elle aurait pourtant du. Elle le savait. Elle avait appris l'année précédente que Rogue et les Maraudeurs s'étaient connu à l'école de sorcellerie. Elle aurait donc du se douter qu'elle allait le rencontrer, surtout depuis qu'elle avait été réparti à Serpentard, c'est dire la _même_ maison que la sienne.

En la voyant, Harry lui fit un signe de la tête puis sortit de la salle commune en compagnie de Rogue. L'ancienne Gryffonfor en resta stupéfaite. Que faisait-il avec leur professeur de potion?

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de Mélanie.

\- On dirait bien que ton ami a fait la connaissance de Rogue.

\- Rogue? répéta Hermione feignant l'ignorance

\- Oui dit Marion. Severus Rogue. Il est de la même année que nous.

C'est ainsi que débuta une conversation sur le jeune Serpentard. Hermione entendit des choses qu'elle savait déjà le concernant et en apprit d'autres comme le fait qu'il était assez solitaire. Cette information ne la surpris pas au vu de son plus qu'exécrable à son époque.

Elles continuèrent à converser jusqu'à l'heure du repas et Hermione se sentit obligée de manger en leur compagnie, ne se voyant pas leur faire faux bond. Elle retrouva Harry un peu plus tard dans la salle commune, et comme la veille, ils attendirent qu'elle se vide pour pouvoir aborder les sujets importants.

Harry était retourné dans la salle commune une dizaine de minutes après Hermione. Lorsque la jeune fille l'avait vu arriver, ses camarades de chambres étaient déjà montées dans leur dortoir. Il put ainsi la rejoindre sans problème, après avoir salué celui qu'elle reconnut comme étant Daniel Parkinson.

Une fois la salle vide, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et lui demanda:

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec le professeur Rogue?

\- Il n'est pas encore professeur fit remarquer Harry en la regardant à son tour.

Hermione soupira.

\- Je le sais bien. Alors que faisais-tu avec lui s'impatienta t-elle

\- Je n'avais pas prévu d'aller le voir commença Harry. Après que tu aies rejoins ton dortoir, je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour faire connaissance avec quelques Serpentards...

La jeune fille s'apprêta à l'interrompre mais Harry la devança en lui faisant signe de ne pas le faire. Elle ne dit rien et il poursuivit:

\- Comme je vous l'ai raconté au parc, les garçons de mon dortoir ne sont pas vraiment accueillants. Enfin là je m'éloigne un peu. Je suis monté pour déposer mes affaires et dans le couloir, j'ai vu quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à descendre. Je me suis dis que c'était une bonne occasion alors je me suis rapproché de lui. Le problème, c'est que je n'avais pas bien vu son visage avant de lui adresser la parole. Tu imagines ma tête quand j'ai reconnu Rogue!

\- Je peux l'imaginer dit Hermione. Elle devait ressembler à la mienne quand je vous ai vu en bas des escaliers. Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis interrogea t-elle

\- Je lui ai dis que j'étais nouveau et que je voulais des informations sur le Quidditch. C'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit rajouta Harry devant le regard d'Hermione.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a répondu demanda curieusement la jeune fille

\- Qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à ce sport et que je ferais mieux d'interroger quelqu'un d'autre. Rogue reste Rogue s'exaspéra Harry

\- Pourtant, vous êtes reparti ensemble de la salle commune lui rappela t-elle. D'ailleurs, je te remercie. Avant que vous ne descendiez, les filles de mon dortoir étaient en train de m'interroger sur la raison de la fermeture de notre école. Une fois qu'elles vous ont vu, elles ne m'ont plus ennuyées sur le sujet.

\- Tant mieux si ça ta été utile dit Harry visiblement encore chamboulé par cette rencontre.

Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire en s'imaginant la scène de son ami face au professeur Rogue adolescent.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il reprit:

\- Je l'ai finalement convaincu de m'emmener au professeur qui s'occupe des inscriptions. Je me sentais un peu idiot de terminer cette conversation de cette manière.

\- Tu t'es inscrit? cria pratiquement Hermione.

\- Non. Les inscriptions n'ont pas encore commencé répondit calmement Harry.

Hermione soupira de soulagement.

\- Si nous sommes encore là au temps des inscriptions, tu ne devras surtout pas t'inscrire Harry. Nous devons rester discrets et faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ne t'y aidera pas le prévint t-elle

Harry ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Le Quidditch le faisait se sentir tellement bien. Le vent lui fouettant le visage pendant qu'il volait sur son balais lui procurait un tel bien-être. Un vrai sentiment de liberté. Cela le peinait de penser qu'il ne pourrait pas ressentir cette sensation à cette époque.

Néanmoins, il se reprit. Il savait qu'ils ne resteraient pas ici pour toujours. Ils trouveraient peut-être une solution assez rapidement.

Et puis, il y avait ses parents ici. C'était une occasion unique qui se présentait à lui de les rencontrer. Il était heureux à cette idée, mais il avait peur aussi, peur de trop s'attacher à eux. C'est pour cette raison qu'il essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas les sauver. Même si au fond de lui, il en mourrait d'envie. Il aurait eu une vie tellement différente si ses parents n'avaient pas été assassinés...

Les prochains jours seraient difficiles, il le savait. Ils le savaient.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à le poster. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus long que d'habitude.**

 **Laisser moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est juste pour me dire que vous avez aimé...ou pas. Ça me motive dans l'écriture et c'est toujours utile pour moi d'avoir votre point de vue.**

 **PS: J'ai légèrement modifié la conversation entre Harry et Hermione de la salle commune du chapitre précédent.**

 **A bientôt!**


	6. Impasse

ChocolatePotter: En ce qui concerne Bellatrix et Lucius, ils ne sont pas à Poudlard. Ils apparaîtront toutefois dans l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

Skathleen: Merci pour ta review.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait jour pour jour deux semaines qu'ils avaient atterri à cette époque. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient adaptés du mieux qu'ils avaient pu, tout en continuant à chercher une solution pour retourner chez eux.

Harry et Hermione s'étaient plus ou moins intégrés chez les serpents et si Hermione passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver rapidement un moyen de retour, Harry lui cherchait désespérément un moyen d'approcher ses parents, ce qui n'était vraiment pas simple au vu de sa nouvelle maison, surtout pour son père.

Hermione lui avait répété plus d'une fois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, que si il parvenait à se rapprocher d'eux, cela serait encore plus douloureux pour lui lorsqu'il devrait les quitter, être à nouveau séparé d'eux. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, il s'agissait pour lui d'une chance inespérée de passer du temps avec ses parents, d'apprendre à les connaître, d'être un ami pour eux à défaut d'être leur fils. Et contrairement à ce que Hermione pensait, il savait parfaitement qu'il serait plus difficile de retourner à son époque si il parvenait à créer un lien avec eux, mais même en ayant conscience de ce fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'essayer, s'était plus fort que lui.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas dire que ses tentatives avaient été des succès. Il n'était toujours pas parvenu à entamer une conversation avec son père car à chaque fois qu'il s'avançait vers lui et les autres Maraudeurs, il finissait par changer de direction, ressentant une boule au ventre de plus en plus forte à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait une telle appréhension à lui parler. Avait t-il peur de se faire rejeter par son père? Possible. En tout cas, appartenir à la maison de Serpentard ne l'aidait vraiment pas. James paraissait littéralement détester tous les élèves de cette maison.

En ce qui concernait sa mère, il avait à peine réussit à la saluer et encore car cette dernière ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le salut lui était destiné.

C'était peut-être son destin après tout de ne pas connaître ses parents. Il était arrivé par il ne savait quel miracle à un temps où ils étaient encore vivants et il ne parvenait même pas à saisir cette chance pour ne serait-ce que les aborder pour leur dire une banalité.

C'est sur ces tristes pensées que Harry s'endormit.

* * *

Hermione était paniquée. Elle était terriblement en retard! Il était 10h10 et son cours avait déjà commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes!

Elle avait voulu continuer à lire un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque la veille et qui concernait les voyages temporels. Le titre était _Tout ce qu'il faut savoir des voyages dans le temps._ Hermione avait été tellement absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle en avait oubli é l'heure. Pour sa défense, il fallait dire qu'elle était tombée sur un chapitre très intéressant et qu'elle espérait utile lorsqu'elle l'aurait terminé.

Elle était à présent en train de courir dans les couloirs du château pour arriver le plus rapidement possible à son cours de métamorphose. Elle ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait couru aussi vite.

Par Merlin! Pourquoi fallait-il que son premier retard dans toute l'histoire de sa scolarité se produise au cours de Mcgonagall, son professeur préféré? Bien-sur, elle n'était pas à son époque et ici son professeur ne la connaissait pas en tant que Hermione Granger. Mais tout de même! Ce n'était pas son genre de...

Elle fut subitement projetée en arrière et se retrouva allongée parterre sur le sol glacé. Elle venait de percuter quelqu'un au bout de couloir, alors qu'elle allait tourner. Décidément, cette journée ne commençait pas bien.

Elle se redressa, écarta ses cheveux qui s'étaient mis devant son visage et se releva rapidement.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé s'excusa t-elle à l'attention du jeune homme qui se releva à son tour. Je n'ai pas fais...attention.

Hermione s'était arrêtée de parler en pleine phrase durant quelques secondes en reconnaissant la personne qu'elle venait de bousculer. Remus Lupin.

Elle savait qu'il était élève à Poudlard à cette époque avec les autres Maraudeurs et l'avait déjà vue plusieurs fois étant donné que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient de nombreux cours en commun mais lui parler avait quelque d'irréel. Beaucoup plus que lorsqu'elle s'était adressée au professeur Dumbledore ou lorsqu'elle s'adressait au professeur Mcgonagall. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que contrairement à eux, Lupin était vraiment différent. Il semblait toujours aussi fatigué mais son visage faisait beaucoup jeune, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Ses cheveux châtains n'étaient pas encore parsemés de mèches grises et Hermione se surprit à le trouver plutôt séduisant.

\- Ce n'est rien assura Rémus en se massant la tête. C'était également de ma faute.

Hermione sourit, ne sachant que rajouter, puis finit pas dire:

\- Je, je dois me dépêcher. Je suis en retard.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle se remit à courir en direction de sa salle de classe. Elle arriva finalement quelques secondes plus tard devant la porte et se mit à toquer vivement.

\- Entrez cria la voix sévère du professeur Mcgonagall

Hermione ouvrit la porte et dit hors d'haleine:

\- Excusez-moi...pour mon retard...professeure. Je me suis...perdue.

\- Ça ira pour cette fois. Allez vous asseoir Miss Grant.

\- Mer... Merci

S'apercevant que la place à coté de Harry était déjà prise, Hermione s'assit à coté d'une Poufsouffle qui en sembla très étonnée mais qui ne fit aucune remarque. Hermione se dit aussitôt que comme à son époque, les Serpentards ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude de fréquenter des élèves des autres maisons. Cependant, elle n'était pas une Serpentard, enfin pas vraiment. Et puis il n'y avait aucune autre place de libre. Elle fit donc abstraction du visage étonnée de sa voisine et sortit ses affaires, prête à écouter le cours.

\- Comme je le disais, nous allons consacré les trois prochains cours à une métamorphose des plus complexe. Il s'agira de transformer une plume en écureuil. Cette exercice vous demandera beaucoup de concentration et de sérieux et j'attendrai donc de vous un comportement exemplaire durant ces cours qui seront exclusivement réservé à la pratique...

* * *

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses avoir trouvé? demanda Harry à Hermione une fois sortie de la salle de cours

\- Je ne suis pas encore certaine répondit Hermione. Mais je préfère tout vous expliquer en même temps. Il faut trouver Ron et Ginny.

\- Je crois que Ron n'avait pas cours à cette heure et que Ginny avait botanique. On n'a qu'à aller les retrouver dans le hall proposa Harry

-Oui. Dépêchons-nous. Il ne faudrait pas les louper. Si ils sont déjà rentrée dans la Grande Salle, il va être impossible d'aller les voir sans attirer l'attention.

\- Ron sortira de la salle commune et Ginny des serres. Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils prennent plus de temps que nous assura Harry

\- Pour Ginny peut-être mais pour Ron j'ai des doutes. Connaissant son appétit, ça ne me surprendrait pas si tu me disais qu'il était déjà en train de manger répliqua Hermione en accélérant le pas.

Harry, ne trouvant rien à redire, accéléra également le pas.

Ils finirent par arrivé dans le hall et ne virent aucun des deux Gryffondors.

\- Oh non, on les a manqué se lamenta Hermione

\- Mains non. Ils ne sont pas dans la Grande Salle dit Harry en y jetant un coup d'œil tandis que des élèves commençaient à entrer.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des élèves, de Gryffondor constata Hermione, pénétrèrent dans le hall. Immédiatement, Hermione remarqua Ginny au coté d'une grande brune. Ginny les vue également, elle et Harry, dit quelque chose à la fille brune et s'avança vers eux.

\- Vous m'attendiez? demanda t-elle

\- Oui répondit Hermione. Je pense avoir du nouveau concernant...

Un groupe d'élèves passa près d'eux à cette instant.

\- concernant notre problème. On attend Ron et je vous expliquerai tout continua t-elle en baissant la voix.

\- Je vois que vous êtes tous là intervint Ron qui venait d'arriver.

\- Mais où était-tu? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous! s'emporta subitement Hermione

Ron semblait ne pas comprendre mais répondit tout de même:

\- En fait je viens de me réveiller. J'étais en train de lire un bouquin sur les voyages...

Un nouveau groupe d'élèves passa.

\- Enfin tu vois, que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque il y a quelques jours. Mais il était tellement ennuyeux que je me suis endormi termina t-il en se grattant la tête.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement qu'elle se chargeait de lire la plupart des ouvrages qu'elle trouvait concernant le sujet parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire que Ron et Harry soient d'une très grande aide.

Seule Ginny s'investissait presque autant qu'elle dans les recherches.

\- Ça fait trois jours que je ne vous ai pas vu en dehors des cours reprit Ron à l'adresse de Harry et d'Hermione. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

\- Je pense que oui dit Hermione. Venez, nous allons en parler à la bibliothèque. A cette heure-ci il n'y a personne. Tout le monde est trop occupé à manger.

\- Et ils ont raison! répliqua vivement Ron. Il est midi et j'ai faim.

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Tu pourrais nous dire ce que tu as découvert après manger reprit-il

\- Non je ne peux pas dit Hermione avec colère. Il y a des choses plus importantes à faire que de manger Ron. Essayer de retourner chez nous par exemple rajouta t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escalier de marbre.

Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard. Ginny, elle, regarda ce dernier d'un air exaspéré, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose du genre «Tu n'es qu'un idiot Ron» puis ils rejoignirent Hermione dans les escaliers.

Installés sur une table au fond de la bibliothèque, Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient leurs yeux fixés sur Hermione, attendant qu'elle leur explique ce qu'elle avait découvert. Cette dernière sorti de son sac le livre intitulé _Tout ce qu'il faut savoir des voyages dans le temps_ , pris une profonde inspiration et commença:

\- J'ai commencé à lire un chapitre qui contiendra, je l'espère vraiment, notre solution de retour. Il est consacré à la seule façon qui existe d'avancer dans le temps, à savoir avec un avanceur de temps.

\- Mais c'est génial! s'exclama Ginny

\- Oui mais le problème c'est que contrairement au retourneur de temps, l'avanceur de temps est unique. Il a été crée il y a dix ans et a tout de suite été catégorisé par le Ministère de la magie comme étant un objet extrêmement dangereux. Il n'a donc encore jamais été utilisé.

\- C'est sur que ça complique les choses dit Ron

\- Et où se trouve cette avanceur de temps? questionna Harry

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire ce matin.

Harry sembla réfléchir puis lui demanda:

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais en retard en métamorphose?

\- Quoi? cria Ron en se levant d'un bond comme si il avait été piqué par quelque chose. Hermione était en retard? Hermione Granger était vraiment en retard?

\- Moins fort Ron s'énerva Hermione. Mme Pince va t'entendre. Et oui j'ai été en retard, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire!

\- Bien sur que si! C'est à écrire dans les annales dit Ron en se rasseyant.

Harry et Ginny sourirent. Ils ne pouvaient qu'approuver Ron.

Hermione les ignora et ouvrit son livre, puis recommença sa lecture de là où elle l'avait arrêté.

Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence, simplement brisé par quelques paroles échangés entre Harry et Ron. Soudain Hermione s'exclama:

\- J'ai trouvé. Écoutez ça: « _L' invention de Anthony Wallace, le premier avanceur de temps jamais réalisé, a été récupéré par le Ministre de la magie en personne, jugeant cette création bien trop dangereuse pour être laissé en circulation dans le monde de la magie. Un proche du ministre s'est exprimé quant à la raison de ce choix: «Un avanceur de temps, mais vraiment! Avez-vous la moindre idée des dégâts que pourrait causer un tel objet? Si les sorciers et les sorcières avaient la possibilité de voir leur propre avenir, qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour modifier ce qui ne leur convient pas! Cela serait une véritable catastrophe! Le temps ne peut et ne doit être modifié. Les conséquences en seraient bien trop importantes. Tout ce qui est destiné à arriver arrivera, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tenter d'empêcher l'inévitable de se produire ne servirait qu'à empirer le choses, non d'améliorer quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi pensez-vous que l'utilisation des retourneurs de temps est autant surveillée? Pour la même raison bien-sur! On Ne doit Pas jouer avec le temps...». Selon les dernières informations obtenues, l'avanceur de temps serait aujourd'hui conservé au Ministère de la magie et plus précisément au Département des Mystères...»._

\- Je trouve que ce qu'il dit sur le destin ressemble beaucoup à ce que dit Trelawney dit Ron. «Tout ce qui est destiné à arriver arrivera» se moqua t-il

\- Oui confirma Hermione mais en oubliant ça il a raison. Il faut être très prudent lorsque nous manipulons le temps. Le professeur Mcgonagall avait bien insisté sur ce point.

\- Le Département des mystères? répéta Harry

\- Je ne sais pas soupira Hermione.

\- Je crois que papa l'a déjà mentionné dit Ron.

\- Oui répliqua Ginny. Apparemment, il y a tout un tas de truc bizarre là-bas.

\- Il me reste encore une heure de libre. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus dit Hermione

Elle marqua un silence.

\- Mais si l'unique avanceur de temps se trouve au Ministère de la magie, il risque d'être extrêmement difficile à obtenir.

Elle marqua un nouveau silence.

\- Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'on resterait aussi longtemps ici. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, je croyais vraiment que ce serait temporaire et que même si nous ne trouvions rien à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, on finirait pas revenir, aussi brusquement que nous sommes arrivés continua Hermione. Mais le temps passe et nous somme encore là. On n'a même pas encore réussi à savoir comment on avait atterri là et notre seul chance de retour repose sur un avanceur de temps qui se trouve au Ministère de la magie s'exaspéra t-elle

Hermione paniquait. Depuis le début, elle avait essayé de pendre sur elle et de se convaincre qu'ils retourneraient rapidement à leur époque.

Mais à cette instant, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était faite des illusions. Il n'y avait en réalité que très peu de chances qu'ils parviennent à y arriver. Et maintenant qu'elle savait que leur unique espoir était au Ministère de la magie...

\- Moi je pense que ça vient du train intervint soudainement Ginny

\- Quoi? demanda Ron

\- Souvenez-nous. Quand nous sommes descendu du train la première fois, on était toujours à notre époque. Et comme on te l'avais dit Hermione, quelque chose d'étrange s'est passé dans notre compartiment. Nous avons fais le trajet en seulement quelques minutes! Ensuite nous t'y avons emmenés, nous nous sommes tous évanouis et lorsqu'on s'est réveillés, on avait changé d'époque.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça vienne du compartiment. C'est juste une coïncidence. Quelque chose a du se passer à l'extérieur et provoquer tout ça dit pensivement Hermione.

\- Tu sais Hermione, Ginny n'a peut-être pas tord. J'avais ressenti une énergie plutôt inhabituelle émanant de ce compartiment.

Un nouveau silence s'installa puis Ron, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge de la bibliothèque, déclara sombrement:

\- C'est l'heure de la divination Harry.

\- Oui. Mais même si ce cours est toujours aussi ennuyeux, au moins M. Jones ne s'amuse pas à me prédire une mort atroce à chaque fois que je le vois dit Harry en se levant.

\- J'ai également un cours répliqua Ginny

\- Moi j'ai encore une heure de libre. Je vais continuer les recherches.

\- Tu devrais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger Hermione. Tu as le temps toi dit Ron en se levant également.

Hermione sourit. Elle savait à quelle point Ron détestait manquer un repas.

Elle regarda ses amis se diriger vers la sortie de la bibliothèque et soupira de nouveau. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve quelque chose.

* * *

Une demi-heure était passé et Hermione n'avait rien apprit sur le Département des Mystères.

Elle commençait sérieusement à perdre espoir et se demanda même si elle ne ferait pas mieux de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour tout lui expliquer. Après tout, Dumbledore était le sorcier le plus sage et le plus puissant qu'elle connaisse. Et puis, elle pouvait parfaitement se contenter de lui dire que elle, Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient fais un voyage temporel sans rien lui révéler du futur. Oui, à l'heure actuelle, ça lui semblait être la meilleure chose à faire.

Cependant, elle préféra attendre d'en avoir parlé avec ses amis avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient autant concernés qu'elle dans cette histoire.

Sachant que pour le moment il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire de plus, elle se décida à quitter la bibliothèque et n'ayant aucune envie de se rendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du château. Un peu d'air frais ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'était pas sortie à l'extérieur.

Elle prit la direction de l'arbre sous lequel elle avait été avec Harry, Ron et Ginny le premier jour et s'aperçut bien vite que la place était déjà occupé par des élèves qui n'étaient nul autre que les Maraudeurs.

Mal à l'aise, elle changea de direction pour aller vers un autre arbre. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que Rémus était en train se lever et qu'il se dirigeait maintenant dans sa direction.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle s'arrêter et l'attendre? Et d'ailleurs, était-ce vraiment pour lui parler qu'il s'était levé?

N'étant sur de rien, elle prit le parti de simplement ralentir sa marche puis au bout de quelques secondes qui lui paraisèrent beaucoup plus longues que ce qu'elles étaient vraiment, elle l'entendit dire:

\- Excuse-moi?

Elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Tu as fais tomber ton livre tout à l'heure dit-il en lui tendant son livre de potions.

\- Ah oui? Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Merci dit Hermione en récupérant son livre. Et encore désolé de t'avoir bousculé ce matin. J'étais en retard à mon cours de métamorphose rajouta t-elle en bafouillant quelque peu.

\- C'est vraiment rien assura Rémus.

Il y eut un court silence et il lui demanda:

\- Tu es une des nouvelles je crois, non?

\- Oui et je suis Hermione Gan. Grant répondit Hermione en se retenant d'écarquiller les yeux face à sa propre stupidité.

\- Hermione? répéta t-il. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir entendu ce prénom lors de la répartition.

\- C'est parce que, c'est parce que mon vrai prénom est Emma. Mais tout le monde m'a toujours appelé Hermione. Ma mère préfère ce prénom expliqua Hermione en espérant avoir été convaincante.

Elle venait d'improviser et espérait vraiment qu'il ne poserait pas plus de questions.

Il la regarda et dit en souriant:

\- Heureux de faire ta connaissance Hermione. Je suis Rémus Lupin.

\- Rémus, qu'est ce que tu fais? cria une voix.

Hermione tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix et constata que c'était Sirius qui avait parlé.

\- C'est un ami. Je vais y aller sinon il va continué à crier. A bientôt Hermione rajouta Rémus en s'éloignant.

\- A bientôt répéta Hermione en le regardant partir.

Puis elle se remit à marcher.

Cette conversation avait été des plus étranges. Et quelle idiote elle avait été de dire qu'elle s'appelait Hermione! Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire à Harry, Ron et Ginny de faire attention, et à la première occasion, elle se trahissait. Mais quelle idiote!

Elle avait à présent disparu du champ de vision des Maraudeurs et continuait à marcher en se réprimandant mentalement.

Soudain, des bruits de pas lui parvinrent de derrière elle et elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler:

\- Miss Granger

 **C'est fini pour ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette longue coupure mais avec les cours qui ont repris, c'est plus difficile de trouver du temps pour écrire. Sachez cependant que je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic. Même si je mets du temps à poster, je suis toujours là.**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **A la prochaine.**


	7. Cours de potions

Bonjour (Bonsoir), je suis vraiment désolé pour cette très looooongue absence.

Étant moi-même une fervente lectrice de fanfictions, je sais à quel point il est pénible et frustrant d'attendre une publication...qui ne vient pas.

Bref, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Et surtout, n'hésitez pas ensuite à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Un touriste: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ça m'a fait super plaisir! En espérant que tu sois toujours là après tout ce temps, je vais te répondre à propos de Ron et de Ginny. D'abord, il est vrai que cette fiction est plus centrée sur Hermione, bien que j'essaie également de montrer le point de vue de Harry. C'est quand même pour lui que ça doit être le plus difficile! Bref, selon moi, Ron et Ginny, tout comme Harry d'ailleurs, ne se rendent pas vraiment compte de l'ampleur de la situation (Hermione, elle, vient de le réaliser). Ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'ils ont atterri en 1976, du coup, ils pensent, avec tout ce qu'ils ont déjà traversé, que le voyage dans le temps n'est qu'une chose de plus à surmonter (bien que j'admette que c'est quand même différent) Ron et Ginny ne pensent pas encore à leur famille car c'est trop récent et que dans leur tête, il est certain qu'ils vont retourner à leur époque. Ils pensent que c'est juste une question de temps... :)

Voilà, j'espère t'avoir éclairé!

PS: Je suis en train de réécrire cette fiction. Pas pour l'histoire. La tram de l'histoire ne change pas. Mais surtout pour les points de vues. Je trouvais qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de point de vue général et pas assez personnel. Et aussi pour les détails. Du coup, pour le moment, j'ai réécris les quatre premiers chapitres. Je voulais attendre d'avoir terminé avant de publier ce chapitre mais sept mois sans publier c'est long, non? Du coup, je vous encourage à relire les premiers chapitres, ou du moins le troisième et le quatrième: ce sont ceux que j'ai modifié le plus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry observait curieusement les élèves qui l'entouraient. Ils étaient pour la plupart joyeux, discutant avec enthousiasme, se souriant les uns aux autres – tout en restant néanmoins séparé de la maison opposé. Pas de changement donc, sur ce dernier point.

Harry, lui, se contentait de les regarder de loin, sagement assis au fond de la classe avec ses mains jointes sous son menton en une parfaite imitation de Dumbledore. S'il s'était plus ou moins habitué aux cours de cette époque et à ces professeurs, il y avait une chose avec laquelle le jeune homme avait toujours beaucoup de mal: le cours de potions. Le professeur Slughorn était gentil. Enfin, en comparaison du professeur Rogue, il était vraiment très très gentil. Mais voilà, Harry n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Les élèves avaient l'air de tellement apprécier le cours de potions qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de trouver cela louche. En plus, Rogue l'élève, était en ce moment même dans la salle de cours. Il était assis au premier rang, du coté de la porte, et feuilletait, d'après ce qu'il arrivait à voir, son manuel de potions en attendant que le cours commence – Slughorn étant dans une conversation apparemment palpitante, au vu de sa mine réjouie, avec un élève de Serpentard. Cela rendait cette situation tout bonnement surréaliste aux yeux de Harry.

Le regard du jeune homme quitta Rogue pour atterrir sur Ron. Ce dernier était au troisième rang et était en train d'écouter, visiblement ennuyé d'après son regard quelque peu dans le vide, un Gryffondor qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry sourit malgré lui. Il connaissait bien cette situation pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas drôle. Écouter une personne raconter une histoire pour laquelle on n'avait que faire demandait un grand effort de concentration, croyez-le. Combien de fois sa tante Marte avait-elle raconté des anecdotes «amusantes» lors de ses - trop nombreuses – visites chez son oncle! Mais Harry continua de sourire.

Finalement, Ron se retourna dans sa direction et après avoir remarqué son expression amusée, lui décocha un regard noir. Harry haussa les épaules puis vit Ron pointer la table vide à ses cotés. Hermione. Il secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

Le cours avait, ou plutôt aurait du, commencer depuis cinq minutes maintenant et Hermione n'était toujours pas là. Il est vrai que son retard de la matinée l'avait surpris mais il l'avait mis sur le compte du changement d'époque. Il savait que Hermione était angoissé par ce retour dans le temps et ne s'était donc pas interrogé plus que nécessaire. Elle leur avait d'ailleurs expliqué un peu plus tôt que la raison de son retard avait été, sans grand étonnement, les recherches. Mais deux fois en une journée n'était définitivement pas normale.

Harry s'apprêta à se lever pour aller demandé la permission au professeur Slughorn de s'absenter pour aller à la recherche de sa camarade sans doute perdu dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du château, lorsqu'elle apparu soudainement sur le pas de la porte, les joues rouges et la respiration haletante. Personne ne sembla l'avoir vue en dehors de lui-même, de Ron et de Rogue, lequel avait relevé la tête dans sa direction avant de s'en retourner à sa lecture.

Hermione, remarquant que la porte était toujours ouverte et que le professeur Slughorn ne faisait pas attention à elle, trop occupé qu'il était à discuter avec un élève, entra dans la salle d'un pas rapide et alla s'installer à coté de Harry. Le jeune n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour la questionner, qu'elle commença:

\- Oh Harry, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, il s'est passé quelque chose dans le parc...commença t-elle d'une voix anxieuse avant d'être interrompu par un Slughorn tapant des mains pour réclamer le silence.

Une fois le silence obtenu, il s'exclama avec un grand sourire:

\- J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer jeunes gens et je suis persuadé qu'elle vous plaira! Votre camarade ici présent continua t-il en désignant d'un geste de la main l'élève de Serpentard avec lequel il discutait un peu plus tôt, et dont Harry n'arrivait à se souvenirs du nom, vient de me confirmer que ses parents acceptent de participer au concours de potions de Poudlard!

Suite à cette déclaration, plusieurs élèves se regardèrent avec étonnement avant de commencer à se questionner l'un les autres.

Harry, lui, profita de ce nouveau moment de brouhaha pour se retourner vers Hermione.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Un concours de potions? Tu étais au courant? demanda une personne de la classe.

\- Je te le dirais après le cours répondit Hermione. Il y a trop de bruit.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on organisait des concours de potions à Poudlard! C'est pour quand? demanda une autre.

Slughorn, visiblement ravie de l'effet provoqué par son annonce, tapa une nouvelle fois des mains pour ramener le silence.

La plupart des élèves le dévisageait à présent avait une expression curieuse sur le visage, tandis que les autres, dont Lily constata Harry, avaient un air enjoué et une lueur d'excitation dans le regard. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était presque sur que Rogue avait également cette lueur d'excitation dans la regard, bien que de là ou il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

\- Je me doute que vous vous demandez tous quel peut bien être ce concours! Je vais donc vous répondre. Avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore, je me suis chargé d'organiser un concours qui vous mettra au défi de réaliser le mieux possible une potion de mon choix. D'une de celles que nous aurons vu en classe bien évidemment. rajouta Slughorn face à plusieurs regards inquiets.

Il se racla la gorge puis continua:

\- Il se trouve que plusieurs parents dont ceux de M. O'Neill, il adressa un sourire à ce dernier, de M. Parkinson, de Miss Nott et également de M. Black, le concerné afficha une mine de dégoût, ont accepté de participer à ce concours en tant que jury! Cela va donc être à eux que va revenir la tache de vous noter. Il y aura à la fin quatre finalistes et chacun d'entre eux sera récompensé par la famille qui aura décrété sa potion comme étant la meilleure. Je ne vous en dirait pas plus termina Slughorn. Et j'ose espérer que les élèves des parents concernés seront tenir leur langue. Cela gâcherait la surprise.

\- Monsieur?

\- Oui Miss Evans?

\- Je voulais juste savoir quand aura lieu le concours.

\- Bien sur, quelle tête en l'air je fais! Cela me perdra un des ces jours, soyez en certaine! s'exclama t-il.

Lily lui adressa un sourire sincère en guise de réponse.

Il aura lieu dans deux semaine reprit-il à l'attention de tous. Le mardi à notre habituelle heure de potions.

\- Monsieur? appela t-on une nouvelle fois.

\- M. Lupin? dit Slughorn en faisant un geste dans sa direction pour l'inviter à parler.

\- Que se passerait-il si deux familles choisissaient la potion du même élève? demanda t-il calmement.

Devant la mine perplexe de son professeur, il poursuivit:

\- Ce que je me demande en fait, c'est de quelle famille viendrait alors la récompense.

\- Je dois admettre ne pas avoir envisager cette éventualité répondit Sluglorn en se grattant pensivement le menton.

\- Rémus et ses questions! entendit Harry se moquer James. Il tourna légèrement la tête de leur coté et vit James presser amicalement l'épaule de ce dernier.

\- Quoi? Il fallait bien demander répliqua Rémus.

\- C'est sur intervint Sirius. Que ferait-on sans ta magnifique clairvoyance mon chère Rémus, je me le demande continua t-il théâtralement.

James pouffa et Rémus leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Pettigrew, lui, se contenta de sourire.

\- Maintenant que l'annonce du concours est faite, nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours déclara Slughorn. Aujourd'hui, nous travaillerons sur une nouvelle potion. Il s'agit de la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut me dire à quoi sert son utilisation?

La main de quelques élèves, dont celle de Rogue et de Lily se levèrent.

\- M. Rogue?

\- La potion d'Aiguise-Méninges permet à celui qui la boit de mieux réfléchir. Elle neutralise également les effets du sortilège de Confusion récita Rogue de sa voix grave et posée.

\- Exactement s'enthousiasma Slughorn. Dix points pour Serpentard.

Harry entendit plusieurs Gryffondors, dont James et Sirius bougonner à cela.

\- Pour cette potion, vous vous mettrez par groupe de quatre personnes enchaina Slughorn. Les étapes à suivre ce trouve à la page deux cent trois de votre manuel.

Il leva sa baguettes pour inscrire les ingrédients au tableau.

\- Et ayez bien tête en réalisant cette potion qu'il est tout à possible qu'elle soit celle que vous aurez à faire le jour du concours. Sur ce, à vos chaudrons!

En se retournant du tableau, il fronça les sourcils. Harry remarqua que son regard était posé sur les Maraudeurs.

\- M. Potter! M. Black!

Harry sursauta avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas à lui que le professeur s'adressait mais à James.

Ceci était un autre point avec lequel Harry avait beaucoup de mal à cette époque. A chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom être prononcé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever la tête, croyant toujours que les mots lui étaient destinés.

\- Je croyais vous avoir déjà dis que je ne voulais plus vous voir ensemble pour les travaux collectifs. La dernière fois qu'il y en a eu un, vous avez fait exploser plusieurs chaudrons! s'exclama Slughorn.

\- Mais Monsieur commença James. Ce n'était pas de notre faute...

\- Écoutez, peu importe coupa Slughorn. Vous ne travaillerez pas ensemble pour cette potion. M. Potter, vous vous mettrez avec... Il regarda à la droite de James puis fronça pensivement les sourcils. Eh bien, au vu du sérieux de , vous pouvez rester avec votre camarade. Avec M. Pettigrew aussi continua t-il sur un ton un peu plus sceptique. Mais vous comprendrez également dans votre groupe rajouta t-il en déviant son regard sur le jeune homme et sur Hermione et en leur adressant un sourire. Harry, quant à lui, écarquilla les yeux. M. Black quant à vous, vous travaillerez avec Miss Grant et... Il réfléchit un instant. Avec M. Rogue. Maintenant, au travail!

\- Quoi?! s''exclama vivement Sirius. Ce dernier et James se lancèrent un regard halluciné.

\- Vous m'avez très bien compris M. Black déclara Slughorn.

\- Nous ne sommes que trois dans votre groupe fit aussitôt remarquer Sirius.

\- Les capacités de M. Rogue en potions étant excellentes commença fièrement Slughorn avec un sourire pour ce dernier, je pense pouvoir dire avec certitude que votre groupe n'en sera en aucun cas désavantagé. Et le peu que j'ai pu voir du travail de Miss Grant me laisse penser la même chose. Maintenant au travail jeune gens reprit-il pour toute la classe. Il vous reste exactement une heure et vingt minutes pour réaliser cette potion.

Sirius poussa un profond soupir de dépit puis après avoir posé un regard de pur haine sur Rogue, se leva et alla s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Tu ne penses qu'on devrait bouger nous aussi intervint Hermione d'une voix ou transpirait clairement le malaise.

\- Sans doute que si dit Harry. Mais il restait fixement assis sur sa chaise. Il allait enfin pourvoir échanger avec son père. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulais depuis le début? Alors pourquoi restait-il fixé sur cette maudite chaise?

\- Harry! chuchota Hermione avec force, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Harry lui lança un regard noir pour le presser dans un tel moment puis se leva.

\- Ça va bien se passer dit-elle plus calmement. Puis elle avança d'un pas quelle voulait confiant jusqu'à la table de Rogue et s'assit à coté de ce dernier, sans aucune réaction ni regard de sa part lui prouvant qu'il l'avait vu ou ne serait-ce entendu arriver. Sirius, lui, se trouvait face à eux et était accoudé à la table le visage dans une de ses mains. Il lançait des regards désespérés en direction de James.

 _Par Merlin, Comment en était-elle arriver à cette situation?_

* * *

Harry était assis à coté de James, à coté de son père, et cela, dans l'indifférence de ce dernier. Depuis qu'il était venu s'installer à coté de lui, il ne lui avait pas adressé un mot. Ni un regard en vérité. Et cela blessait autant que cela agaçait profondément Harry.

Même en ne sachant pas qu'il était son futur fils, la moindre des politesses était au moins de le saluer! Il était (provisoirement) certes à Serpentard mais ce n'était pas une raison. Lui s'était présenté, avec du mal, mais s'était présenté. Et qu'avait-il eu en retour de sa part? Rien. Absolument rien du tout.

Harry regarda Rémus ajouter un ingrédient, dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et dont il se fichait éperdument en cet instant, dans leur chaudron. Rémus, lui, avait eu la décence de lui répondre. Il ne lui avait pas dit grand chose mais au moins il lui avait dit son nom, qu'il connaissait déjà certes mais c'était l'attitude qui importait.

Pattigrew, quant à lui, ne s'était pas présenté mais lui avait fait un petit sourire timide. Il avait cependant bien veillé avant de le faire, que James ne regardait dans leur direction. Harry en avait été surpris, à tel point d'ailleurs qu'il avait momentanément oublié le fait que Pettigrew était le traître ayant vendu ses parents à Voldemort. Pourquoi avait-il réagis ainsi? s'était demandé Harry. Est-ce que James lui faisait peur? Harry avait secoué la tête à cette idée. Non, c'était ridicule. Il devait bien admettre après avoir observé James qu'il était plutôt du genre arrogant, mais il n'était en aucune façon le genre de personne à intimider ses camarades, encore moins ses amis.

Peu après les «présentations», James s'était dévoué à aller cherché les ingrédients puis après son retour, ils avaient commencé la potion, sous l'indifférence de James et également à présent de Pettigrew à l'encontre de Harry.

Rémus s'apprêtait à mettre un autre ingrédient dans leur chaudron quand Harry, poussé par il ne savait quoi, s'exclama:

\- Attends!

Rémus stoppa immédiatement son geste et laissa sa main suspendu au dessus du chaudron, lançant un regard interrogatif à Harry. James et Pettigrew avait également posé leur attention sur lui.

\- Eh bien commença Harry. Il se racla la gorge. Je crois que tu te trompes d'ingrédient dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop faible à son goût.

James haussa un sourcil, bien que depuis le début, il ne prête que peu attention à la potion.

Harry, ayant le nez plongé dans les étapes à suivre de la potion depuis un moment, pas qu'elle se révèle être particulièrement intéressante mais plutôt car il ne savait pas vraiment ou porter son regard, et également voulant donner l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile pour le groupe, avait fini par la lire et relire au moins une dizaines de fois. Ainsi, quand il avait relevé la tête pour regarder les Maraudeurs et qu'il s'était aperçu que Rémus prenait le mauvais ingrédient, au vu la couleur bleutée de la potion, il était intervenu sans même y réfléchir.

\- La potion est bleu, et à ce niveau, le manuel dit qu'il faut y ajouter des épines de porc-épic et non pas la bile de tatou poursuivit Harry.

Rémus parcouru des yeux son propre manuel avant de relever la tête et de sourire.

\- Tu as raison dit-il en reposant ce qu'il avait dans la main et en attrapant des épines de porc-épic. Comme tu peux le voir continua t-il en les mettant dans le chaudron, les potions ne sont pas vraiment mon fort.

\- Le mien non plus sourit Harry.

\- Quelle est la matière que tu préfères? demanda Rémus en jetant le dernier ingrédient dans la préparation devenu verte.

\- J'aime beaucoup la Défense contre les forces du mal avoua t-il. Mais uniquement quand le professeur est compétent et normal rajouta Harry comme les images d'un Lockart superficiel et incompétent ainsi que d'un Quirell encombré par la le visage de Voldemort à l'arrière de sa tête envahissaient son esprit.

Rémus rit.

\- J'aime aussi beaucoup la Défense contre les forces du mal dit-il en terminant de remuer la potion et en la faisant transvaser dans une petite fiole avant de la refermer.

Harry acquiesça puis constata en tournant la tête que le regard de James n'était plus posé sur lui. Il l'aura au moins regardé durant quelques secondes tenta t-il de se rassurer.

* * *

Hermione observait Rogue couper et déposer les ingrédients les uns après les autres dans le chaudron d'un air ébahi. Il avait une telle grâce dans ses gestes pour quelqu'un de son age que s'en était impressionnant. De plus, il n'avait posé son regard dans le manuel à aucun moment. En fait, il donnait l'impression de la connaître par cœur, comme s'il avait passé sa vie à la faire. La jeune fille en resta tout simplement bouche-bée, incapable de détacher ses yeux de ses mouvements.

Son regard avait cependant du finir par être trop insistant car Rogue stoppa subitement le découpage d'un ingrédient pour venir planter son regard dans le sien.

Hermione cligna stupidement des yeux, honteuse de s'être fait prendre en pleine contemplation de son «futur» professeur par son «futur» professeur.

\- Quoi? finit-il par dire. Son ton n'était pas méchant comme l'aurait été celui du Rogue qu'elle connaissait mais pas non plus avenant. Il paraissait simplement agacé d'être fixé de la sorte.

\- V. Tu comptes tout faire tout seul? se rattrapa Hermione. Elle avait bien failli le vouvoyer.

\- Oui fut sa seul réponse. Puis il retourna à son découpage.

\- C'est un travail de groupe! rétorqua t-elle.

Pas de réponses. Rogue ramassa ce qu'il venait de découper avant de le rajouter à la mixture.

Hermione serra des poings, contrariée. Quel mot n'avait-il pas compris dans «travail de groupe»?

Elle laissa malgré elle échapper un soupir, lequel ne provoqua aucune réaction de la part de Rogue. Elle réfléchit un instant puis, finalement, se pencha de son coté pour attraper le... ainsi que le deuxième couteau avant de se mettre elle-même à travailler. Si il y a avait bien quelque chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était de laisser les autres faire son travail!

\- Il faut le couper en tranche fine dit Rogue d'une voix qui sonnait dure aux oreilles d'Hermione.

\- Je le sais bien répondit Hermione. Elle avait bien failli lever le ton dans sa réponse, mais s'était retenu. Après tout, malgré son jeune age, il restait toujours Rogue, et dans la tête de la jeune fille, l'image de l'impitoyable maître de potions était encore bien présente.

Elle fut néanmoins satisfaite de voir qu'il ne répliqua pas et pu donc continuer son découpage. A certains moments pourtant, elle pouvait sentir son regard posé sur elle, comme s'il vérifiait qu'elle ne faisait pas n'importe quoi. Cela vexa énormément la jeune fille qui cependant, n'arrêta en rien ses gestes. Au contraire, elle prit même un air légèrement hautain.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle mit le tout dans le chaudron, sous l'indifférence cette fois de Rogue. Elle en ressentit une pointe de fierté. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait rien à reprocher à son travail.

Après cela, elle posa son regard sur Sirius. Ce dernier était avachi sur la table, la tête sur les mains.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'était endormi ou non. D'ailleurs, était-ce possible de s'endormir en cours? Probablement que oui pensa la jeune fille avec exaspération.

\- C'est terminé! s'exclama fortement Slughorn.

A cela, Sirius se redressa difficilement puis se mit une main dans les cheveux, lesquels étaient à présent décoiffés.

\- Vous me rapporterez vos fioles rempli de votre potion avant de vous en aller conclut-il. Puis il se rassit devant son bureau, et attendit le travail des élèves.

\- Votre potion à la couleur qu'il faut dit Slughorn d'un air enthousiaste à une Gryffondor qui venait de lui apporter la fiole de son groupe. A la semaine prochaine Miss Macdonald!

\- Au revoir, professeur.

\- Satisfait Black? questionna soudainement Rogue d'une voix froide. Tu n'as strictement rien foutu.

Sirius se retourna vers Rogue avant de lui balancer:

\- Ce n'était pas toi qui disait vouloir tout faire _seul_? répliqua Sirius. La prochaine fois, _Servilus,_ réfléchit un peu avant de l'ouvrir rajouta t-il avant de rejoindre les autres Maraudeurs.

Hermione vit la mâchoire de Rogue se serrer sous la colère. Puis d'un coup il se leva, prit ses affaires, alla déposer la fiole sur le bureau de Slughorn et s'en alla.

* * *

\- Il t'a vraiment ignoré?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, vieux. Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Mais en même temps, il fallait s'y attendre, tu ne crois pas? Harry ne répondit rien. Ron afficha un air navré sur son visage. Il s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose, lorsque Hermione sortit de la salle de classe pour les rejoindre dans le long couloir sombre maintenant désert des cachots.

\- Je dois vous dire quelque chose annonça t-elle sans préambule. Le cours de potions lui avait quelque peu fait oublié ce qui s'était passé dans le parc, mais à présent qu'il était terminé et que tout lui revenait, il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle.

\- Comment s'était avec Sirius et Rogue? demanda curieusement Ron.

\- Quoi?

\- Le cours avec Sirius et Rogue, c'était comment?

\- Eh bien, Sirius a passé la moitié du temps à discuter avec des Gryffondors et l'autre à dormir tandis que...Ce n'est pas important s'interrompit brusquement Hermione. Je dois vous dire quelque chose!

\- Ça à un rapport avec ton retard? demanda Harry.

\- Oui.

\- On t'écoute l'encouragea Ron.

\- Pas ici. Il faut que nous allions dans le parc.

\- Maintenant? Je te rappelle que j'ai cours de métamorphose dans dix minutes dit Ron.

Hermione réfléchit. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important? Le cours de métamorphose de Ron ou bien ce qu'elle avait à leur dire?

\- Tant pis finit-elle par lâcher. C'est important.

Ron la regarda, ahuri. Il avait conscience du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas à leur époque et que par conséquent, assister à tous les cours n'étaient pas une priorité. D'autant plus que si ils étaient venu à Poudlard, c'étaient uniquement dans le but de trouver une solution de retour. Mais tout de même! Entendre Hermione Granger lui dire de sécher un cours était quelque chose que Ron ne pensait jamais entendre.

Il lança un regard à Harry. Celui-ci semblait s'interroger.

\- C'est à propos de... commença t-il

\- Je crois se contenta de répondre Hermione

Ron fronça les sourcils avant de finalement comprendre de quoi il était question.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors pour Ginny? interrogea t-il. Si ça concerne _ça,_ on devrait peut-être aller la chercher.

\- Je ne suis pas totalement sure que cela concerne _ça_ répondit Hermione en reprenant ses propres mots. De plus Ginny est en cours. Elle avait deux heures de Défense contre les forces du mal si je ne m'abuse. Si vraiment, il s'avère que le concerne _ça,_ tu n'auras qu'à la tenir au courant dans la soirée, dans votre salle commune continua t-elle.

Ron acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les escaliers afin de rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Une fois dans le hall, ils marchèrent jusqu'aux grandes portes , les franchirent, puis suivirent Hermione jusqu'à près du lac.

\- Alors? la pressa Ron en se mettant une main au dessus des yeux pour se protéger du soleil. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer:

\- Après que vous soyez parti en cours de Divination, je suis resté à la bibliothèque. Et comme je ne trouvais rien, sa voix exprimait clairement la frustration, j'ai décidé d'aller prendre un peu l'air dans le parc...

\- Et? l'incita à continuer Ron, comme elle s'était arrêtée de parler.

Hermione le regarda un instant, avant de faire de même avec Harry. Elle hésitait soudainement à leur en parler.

\- Vous promettez de ne pas vous moquez de moi lorsque je vous l'aurais dis? leur demanda t-elle en plissant des yeux.

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard. Hermione, elle, les bras croisés, attendait leur confirmation.

\- Bien-sur finit par dire Harry.

Hermione resta silencieuse.

\- Alors, tu vas nous le dire ou pas! s'impatienta Ron en laissant retomber sa main le long de son corps, le soleil ne l'éblouissant plus. Je te rappelle que j'ai quand même séché mon cours de métamorphose pour ce qui tu avais à nous dire rajouta t-il en la regardant fixement.

Cela acheva de convaincre Hermione.

\- J'ai entendu une voix lâcha t-elle.

Un silence lui répondit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par _voix_ , Hermione? lui demanda Harry après plusieurs secondes de silence. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient encore en deuxième année. _Entendre des voix c'est mauvais signe. Même dans le monde des sorciers..._

\- J'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler...Miss Granger continua t-elle en baissant la voix. Un groupe de filles était en train de s'avancer vers le lac, sans toutefois parvenir jusqu'à eux.

\- Tu es sure? questionna Harry.

\- Oui affirma Hermione.

\- Et à qui appartenait cette voix? demanda prudemment Ron.

\- Vous allez peut-être trouver ça étrange, mais je crois qu'elle appartenait au professeur McGonagall. A _notre_ professeur McGonagall précisa Hermione.

Ron fronça les sourcils, l'air perplexe.

\- Tu es sure que tu n'as pas imaginé tout ça? Il se peu que...

\- Non! le coupa Hermione. Je n'ai _rien_ imaginé. Une voix m'a appelé. J'en suis certaine.

\- Et tu crois qu'il s'agissait de la McGonagall de notre époque?

\- Oui. J'étais en train de marcher lorsque d'un coup, elle m'a appelé.

Ron paraissait toujours sceptique.

\- Hermione, réfléchis dit-il sérieusement. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas possible...

\- Peut-être bien que si le coupa pensivement Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? lui demanda Ron.

\- Ça s'est passé il y a quelques jours commença t-il. J'étais en train de retourner dans la salle commune de Serpentards lorsqu'en passant devant la salle de potions, j'ai entendu sa voix. Je pensais que j'avais rêvé et que ce n'était pas important continua Harry. Après tout, depuis que nous sommes ici, à chaque fois qu'un professeur s'adresse à James, je crois qu'il s'adresse à moi.

\- Harry, de qui est-ce que tu parles lorsque tu dis _sa_ voix? l'interrogea gravement Hermione

\- Je parle de Rogue. Du vrai Rogue soupira Harry.

Hermione se détendit à cette réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout cela veux dire? questionna Ron, bien que la réponse commençait à se faire claire.

\- Tout cela veut dire que McGonagall, Rogue et sans aucun doute Dumbledore, essayent de communiquer avec nous.


End file.
